After the Tragedy
by TVCrazed
Summary: After her mother's death Danielle meets the Halliwells. 4 years later someone she doesn't want to know shows up. Possibly causing another tragedy to strike. NO MAGIC
1. Prologue

This story just came to me when I was getting ready to go the bed. Might not be any magic for a while. If you have any ideas about how I can incorporate magic put it in your review or e-mail me.

* * *

Prue: 30

Piper: 29

Phoebe: 27

Paige: 26 (deceased)

Danielle Matthews: 9

Jaylen Parker: 10

"Danielle Matthews, come back here!" Paige called after her daughter, chasing her out the door and down the street.

"NO mom, leave me alone," Danielle yelled over her shoulder. "I'm not gonna leave."

Danielle ran across the street. Paige followed closely behind her. "Danielle, STOP, STOP!" Paige called. "No I'm not leaving; I'm gonna live with Jay." Danielle crossed another street. SCREECH…CRASH! The horrific sounds rang throughout the streets. Once across the street Danielle turned around to see all the commotion. She saw her mother lying in a pool of her own blood. "No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening. Mom, mom" Danielle called as she ran to her mother's side. "Mom, you can't leave me, I'm so sorry I did this to you." Danielle just sat there crying with her mother in her arms until the ambulance came. "I'm sorry little girl but she's dead" the paramedic said dryly. "No, she can't be dead" Danielle said as she got off the ground and turned and ran, as they put her mother's body into a body bag.

Danielle ran about 3 blocks when her legs folded in on her.

Meanwhile inside the Halliwell Manor

"Ugh. Why can't I get to sleep?" Phoebe said as she made her way into the living room and turned on the TV. Phoebe got up to get some water, when she heard crying outside. She peeked out the door and saw a girl crying on the steps.

"Hey, are you okay?" Phoebe asked cautiously

"Yeah I'm fine, can I just use your phone?" Danielle asked trying to wipe the tears away from her face, but to no avail.

"Sure, no problem." Phoebe replied

"Thank you" Danielle said as she walked into the manor.

Phoebe sat in a chair and watched the girl on the phone.

When Danielle was finished on the phone she sat down in a chair opposite Phoebe.

"I'm Phoebe" Phoebe introduced trying to make conversation.

"Danielle" Danielle introduced

"So Danielle, why were you crying?" Phoebe asked cautiously trying not to intrude.

"My mom just died and it's entirely my fault." Danielle answered starting to cry again, she didn't know what made her tell a complete stranger that her mother had just died because of her.

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. 


	2. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I only own the Danielle.

Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I got banned from fanfiction for a week.

* * *

Chapter 2: Finding Out

"Hey, I _know _it wasn't _your_ fault that your mom died," Phoebe sat down next to her on the couch.

"How would _you_ know, you weren't there when _I _killed my mother," Danielle said getting up and walking down the hallway, "I gotta go" she added, tears in her eyes.

"Hey wait," Phoebe said as she scribbled her phone number on a piece of paper, "if you get into trouble or ever need someone to talk to, you can call me or stop by anytime, ok." Phoebe said handing her the piece of paper.

"Sure, thanks, bye Phoebe." Danielle said closing the door behind her and running two more blocks to Jaylen's house, tears streaming down her face.

Danielle knocked on the door, to be greeted by her best friend's mom.

"Hi Ms. Parker, can I crash here for a while," Danielle asked nervously.

"Sure, Dani, but why, is everything okay?" Ms. Parker asked worried and stepped aside to let Danielle in. "Your mother knows you're here, right?" she added.

"Yeah, she knows," Danielle answered distantly.

"Well okay, you can sleep on the couch and I'll have Jay bring you some pillows and blankets," she said as she ascended the stairs.

A couple minutes later, Jay came down the steps and into the living room to see his best friend with her head in her hands.

"Hey, are you crying?" Jaylen asked a little bewildered because he had never seen his friend cry before.

"No, of course not" Danielle lied.

"Come on D, you can't lie to me we've been best friends since we were what… 3?" Jaylen said taking a seat on the couch.

"You really want to know the whole story," Danielle asked, Jaylen nodded signaling for her to continue. "I killed my mom," she said looking down at her hands "she said she got a promotion and they wanted her in L.A. then; without thinking I just got up and ran out the door, I was running here; I told her that I was going to stay here and live with you. I ran across a street and she was chasing after me, then I ran across another, I was halfway across the street when I heard a car screech then a loud crash," Danielle's face was now a waterfall of tears, Jaylen put his arm around his crying friend, and Danielle leaned into her friend's embrace. "When I got on the sidewalk I looked back to see my mom lying on the ground a few feet away," Danielle gave a shaky breath, before continuing, "I ran back and begged her to stay with me, then the paramedic came and told me she was dead; I ran here while they took her away." When she was finished she was shaking furiously.

"Hey, hey," Jaylen said after a while of silence, "you didn't kill your mom D, it was an accident" he paused, "listen, I believe everything happens for a reason; and forget you'll always have me, we can get through this together." Jaylen said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"When did you become so deep?" Danielle asked with mock suspicion.

"Honestly, I don't know," he replied. "Well, I guess I'll let you get some rest now." Jaylen said as he got up from the couch and walked to the stairs, "goodnight, D." Jaylen called from the bottom of the stairs.

"'Night, Jay." Danielle called to the receding figure.

* * *

"Hey Darryl, thanks for coming," Phoebe said letting Darryl through the threshold and leading him toward the kitchen. "Darryl, I need you to look someone up for me," Phoebe said, when they were seated at the table.

Sure, no problem, who is it?" Darryl asked

"It's a girl I met last night, she's 9 maybe 10 years old and her name is Danielle and she said her mother died last night." Phoebe answered

"Okay, I'll get right on it, but can I ask why you want to know about this girl?" Darryl questioned, slightly confused

"That's the strange part, I really don't know why I want to know more about her; last night when I met her it was like there was a connection between us" Phoebe explained the best she could

"Phoebe, are you sure you just don't feel like this because you lost you mom, too?" Darryl asked cautiously, knowing the sensitivity of the subject.

"Darryl, I'm sure I don't just feel sorry for her, its more than that, I know it," Phoebe said agitated

"Okay Phoebe, calm down, I'll look her up. I should be back in about an hour." Darryl said walking toward the front door with Phoebe following behind him.

"Thanks Darryl, I really appreciate this," Phoebe said gratefully, as they reached the door.

"No problem Phoebe, see you later." Darryl said as he walked to his car

* * *

Danielle stood in front of the door trying to muster up the courage to knock. 'Come on D, you can do this; she said you could come by anytime if you needed to talk,' Danielle thought. "Here goes nothing," she said and knocked on the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" Piper asked as she opened the door to see a young girl standing on the other side.

"Um… yeah, I'm looking for Phoebe, is she here?" Danielle asked nervously.

"Yeah, she's here, come on in, I'm Piper Halliwell, Phoebe's older sister; she's in the kitchen follow me," Piper said, Danielle did as she was told. Prue ran down the stairs just as Piper and Danielle past, "Phoebe is the coffee on?" Prue yelled making her way to the kitchen, "yes Prue," Phoebe called back. "That's Prue, my older sister," Piper explained walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure Darryl, I'll make sure we're all here, bye" Phoebe said into the phone and pressed the off button. She went back to work on her laptop, until she noticed Prue shuffling around the kitchen.

"Hey Prue, Darryl's stopping by, he wants to tell us something" Phoebe said and continued typing on her laptop.

"Is it important, because I have a very important meeting at 2:00?"

"Wow. You really need a watch, because it's only 11:00" Phoebe said amazed at her sister's ability to lose track of time.

"Phoebe, someone's here to see you" Piper said walking into the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Phoebe asked not taking her eyes off the screen, Piper was about to give her an answer when the doorbell rang, they all looked towards the door.

"Danielle," Phoebe said shocked to see Danielle had actually come back.

"If you're too busy I can leave now," Danielle said turning to leave.

"No I'm not busy; I just wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. Did you want to talk?" Phoebe asked, receiving a slight nod from Danielle. "Come on, we can talk in the living room," Phoebe got up and walked into the living room with Danielle behind her.

"Phoebe, Darryl's here," Piper called, "Can we talk in the living room?" Piper asked

"No, use the kitchen. I'll be there in one minute," Phoebe replied

"I'll be back, just hang tight," Phoebe told Danielle, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Darryl" Phoebe greeted

"Hey Phoebe, you might want to sit down for this," Darryl said

"Okay," Phoebe said and sat down. "Darryl, what did you find out, why did you need to tell all three of us?" Phoebe asked nervous, yet anxious.

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe… Danielle is your niece." Darryl blurted out.

"What?" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"Her mother, Paige Mathews, was your half-sister; your mother gave her away at birth." Darryl explained

"I gotta go," Prue said as she stormed out the house. Seeing Prue storm out the house brought tears to Danielle's eyes as she remembered the events leading to her mother's death.

"I think I should go," Darryl said showing himself out.

"Piper, what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked her older sister, holding back tears.

"I think you should talk to Danielle; get her out of the house, and I'll talk to Prue," Piper explained to her little sister.

"Okay," Phoebe said, wiping her eyes and heading back into the living room

"Okay Danielle, what did you want to talk about?" Phoebe asked, acting as if nothing had changed.

"I actually wanted your help," Danielle informed, looking at her hands,

"Sure, anything," Phoebe replied

"I was wondering if you would go to my house with me." Danielle said staring at her hands

"Sure, I can but, wouldn't you want to go with someone closer to you?" Phoebe asked, shocked at Danielle's proposal.

"Yeah, but I don't have anyone left," Danielle replied blankly

"Sure come on," Phoebe said as they headed toward the front door and hopped into Piper's jeep.

* * *

The drive to Danielle's house was silent; the only time a voice was heard was when Danielle showed Phoebe where her house was. Danielle hesitantly, opened the door and looker around her empty house.

Danielle turned to face Phoebe, "Can you wait for me; I just have to get a few things, I should be down in a few minutes," Danielle said to Phoebe who gave her a nod. She then, ran upstairs to her room.

After 15 minutes, Phoebe decided to check on Danielle.

"Danielle, Danielle," Phoebe called out to her newly found niece. As Phoebe peered into a bedroom, she saw Danielle sitting on the bed holding a picture frame.

"Hey Danielle, are you okay," Phoebe asked as she sat next to Danielle and put an arm around her.

"My mom was like my best friend; now she's gone and I don't have anyone left," Danielle cried into Phoebe's shoulder.

"Hey, can I ask you something," Phoebe said once she noticed Danielle's cries had subsided. Danielle just shrugged.

"Why did you want me to come with you?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know, when I met you I felt a strong connection between us." Danielle tried to explain.

"Really," Phoebe said in disbelief, "Danielle, there's something really important I have to tell you."

"Okay," Danielle said looking expectantly at Phoebe

Phoebe took a deep breath, "I'm your aunt," Phoebe blurted out, waiting for Danielle to respond.

"What," Danielle said shocked and confused

"I'm your aunt, your mother was my half-sister," Phoebe explained

"Mom said she didn't have any brothers or sisters." Danielle said still shocked

"As far as she knew she didn't, my mom gave her away at birth," knowing Danielle's next question, she continued, "I don't know why my mother did it, but I do know that you're my niece." Phoebe paused to see Danielle staring at her, shock evident in her features. Phoebe continued, "I'm sorry I didn't know your mom and this had to happen for me to even know about her or you, but I know now and I'm going to help you through this, okay." Phoebe said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Okay," Danielle said tears also flowing down her cheeks, as she wrapped her arms around her new aunt. They stayed like that for 5 minutes.

As they pulled away from the embrace, Phoebe noticed the discarded picture frame. "This is your mom, Paige, right," Phoebe asked Danielle, as she picked the frame up.

"Yeah," Danielle replied, looking down at her hands

Phoebe stared at the picture in awe, amazed at how much Danielle looked like her half-sister.

"Hey, do you want to go to the park, we could talk?" Phoebe asked

"Sure," Danielle said, "I'd like that," she added.

They both walked out the house and hopped into the jeep. They walked around the park and just talked; they were so engrossed in their talk, that they hadn't realized how quickly time had past.

Phoebe looked up from the swing and noticed the sunset, "I think we should head back to the manor, Piper's probably cooking; you haven't lived 'til you've tasted Piper's cooking," Phoebe said excited.

They headed back to the manor in a comfortable silent. Danielle was a little hesitant in entering the manor, but Phoebe gave her an encouraging smile. She received warm smiles from both Prue and Piper as she sat down next to Phoebe at the kitchen table.

* * *

There may be more chapters, only if you want one. If you do want another chapter Danielle's father comes into the picture. It is set 4 years after Paige's death. Piper adopted a 1 year old baby girl named Melinda. If you think I should have the next chapter put it in your review.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Unexpected

Hey, what's up. I really want to thank everyone who's reviewing. I really appreciate it.

Thanks to: Powerof 4, mandymoore1, kate, PrueHalliwell3, jadelouise, fanmania, Krystal Hicks, emelie 172, and Babeb00

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up" Melinda exclaimed while jumping on Piper's bed, Piper's eyes fluttered open to see her adoptive daughter's wavy brown hair bounce up and down behind her. 

"Hey, Mel" Piper said casually, pretending she didn't know today was Mel's birthday.

"Mommy" Melinda whined "it's my birthday, come on, get up" Melinda said pulling Piper's arm.

"Okay Mel, Happy Birthday baby," Piper said sitting up and placing Melinda on her lap, "Baby, can you go get Dani for me?"

"Sure, Mommy" Melinda said as she ran out to get her cousin.

5 minutes later a loud scream rang throughout the house.

"Aunt Piper" Danielle screamed, chasing Melinda into Piper's room, dripping water onto the floor.

"Hey Mel, do you want to wake Aunt Phoebe up?" Piper asked amused at Danielle's condition

"Yeah" Melinda replied enthusiastically and ran out to Phoebe's room.

"Dani, can you watch her today because I want to go over to Prue's and make Mel's cake."

"Sure, Aunt Piper, it's no problem" Danielle said then left the room to get dressed for the day.

3 minutes later

"Melinda" Phoebe screamed, "Piper, you better start making funeral arrangements for your daughter." Phoebe said chasing Melinda into Piper's room.

"Piper, look what Melinda did to me" Phoebe said dripping water just as Danielle had.

Piper gave Melinda a look of feign authority, "I'm sorry, Auntie Phoebe" Melinda said in a baby voice, looking down at the floor.

"Ugh" Phoebe said and stormed to her room to change her clothes.

"Come on, baby girl, lets go downstairs and I'll make you some pancakes" Piper said to Mel

"Yeah" Mel shouted following Piper downstairs and into the kitchen.

Breakfast was quiet, after breakfast Danielle and Melinda went into the living room (A/N: sorry I don't know all the rooms in the manor, so I'm basically wingin' it) and watched cartoons on TV, while Piper and Phoebe stayed behind to clean up.

1 hour later

Someone knocked on the door. Melinda ran toward the door "I'll get it"

"No you don't" Danielle said once she caught up to Melinda and picked her up.

"Why can't I answer the door, I'm 5 now" Melinda asked

"Because, you're still not old enough" Danielle tied to explain as she opened the front door.

"Can I help you?" Melinda asked the man

The man's eyes were fixated on Danielle, noticing his eyes on her, Danielle immediately became uncomfortable.

"Uh, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Piper" Danielle called

"You look exactly like her" the man said still studying Danielle as Piper and Phoebe made their way to the door and stood behind Danielle and Melinda.

"Can we help?" Phoebe asked noticing his fixation on Danielle, as Piper took Melinda away from Danielle

"Yeah, my name is Kyle Brody and she's my daughter" Kyle said gesturing toward Danielle

"What" they all said in unison, shock and disbelief evident in their voice

"She's my daughter" Kyle repeated again pointing toward Danielle. Noticing their disbelief, her took out a piece of paper and handed it to Phoebe.

"What is it, Phoebe?" Piper asked

"It's… it's a DNA test" Phoebe answered shocked. Danielle was still holding the door open and staring at Kyle.

"Well, what does it say?" Piper asked

"It says that Danielle is definitely his daughter" Phoebe said stunned. After hearing this Danielle slammed the door shut and stormed off to her room.

"Danielle" Phoebe and Piper both exclaimed at the same time

"I am so sorry, come on in" Piper said as she reopened the door and stepped aside to let Kyle in.

"Phoebe, can you go talk to Danielle?" Piper whispered to Phoebe, receiving a nod.

Phoebe ran up the stairs to Danielle and Melinda's room.

Knock. Knock. Phoebe knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Phoebe asked

"Go away, Aunt Phoebe" Danielle replied

Phoebe decided to enter the room anyway. When she entered she saw Danielle curled up on her bed, her back toward the door.

Phoebe walked over to the bed and sat next to Danielle stroking her hair. They sat like that for 5 minutes.

"I hate him" Danielle said suddenly

"You don't even know him, Dani; he came back for you, he wants to be your father" Phoebe tried to explain

"Yeah, well he's 13 years too late" Danielle replied sitting up and putting her sneakers on.

"Can you at least give him a chance?" Phoebe pleaded following Danielle out the room and downstairs

"No" Danielle said before she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Phoebe walked into the living room where she found Piper and Kyle talking.

"She hates me doesn't she" Kyle said noticing Phoebe plop down on the couch.

"No, no she just need time to adjust" Phoebe said reassuringly. "How do we know that you're really Danielle's father, you could have forged those papers" Phoebe asked casually

"Phoebe" Piper exclaimed

"No, its okay Piper; I would have no problem with having another DNA test done.

"Good," Phoebe said looking around the room, "uh… Piper, where's Mel?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked around and noticed that Mel wasn't in the room.

"Mel, Mel," Piper called going up the stairs to find her daughter

When Piper opened the door to her room, she saw Melinda curled up on the bed crying.

"Mel" Piper said with relief, "Mel, what's wrong?" Piper asked as she placed Melinda on her lap, and hugged her.

"Dani, she has a daddy now and I don't" Melinda said between sobs

"Its okay, Mel" Piper said once Mel's tears had subsided. "Mel, you don't need a daddy, 'cause you've got me, Auntie Phoebe, Auntie Prue and Dani, okay" Piper explained, receiving a nod from Mel

They stayed like that until Mel was asleep; Piper gently laid Melinda down on the bed and went back downstairs. When she reached the living room she noticed that Kyle had left and Phoebe was stretched out on the couch. She sat by Phoebe feet.

"Phoebe, can you watch Mel, she's in my room sleeping" Piper asked

"Sure, Pipe, where are you going?" Phoebe asked

"I'm just going over to Prue's to make Mel's cake" Piper replied

"You're not going to search for Dani?" Phoebe asked a little surprised

"No, she'll come back when she's ready" Piper replied

"Okay, tell Prue I said 'hi'" Phoebe called as her sister reached the door

"Okay, thanks" Piper called behind her

* * *

Danielle had run to the only place she knew she could go to think. She went to her favorite spot in Golden Gate State Park; it was secluded and overlooked a lake. No knew about it except for her and her mother. She remembered going there with her mother when she was little. 

She followed the path until she came to a faint path leading to some trees, she followed the faint path until she saw water; she sat on a log in front of the water.

She sat with her head in her arms and cried. Danielle was there for an hour before heard leaves rustling behind her. She turned around to see a boy around her age with black hair and green eyes.

"Hey, who are you?" the boy asked

"Danielle, you?" Danielle replied

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Jason asked

"I could ask you the same question" Danielle said ignoring his question

"I just moved here from New York and my dad told me about this place, he also said that no one knew about it; so why are you here again?" he asked

"This is where I come to think, my mom told me no one knew about this place, too" Danielle explained

"Penny for your thoughts" Jason said taking a seat next to her on the log, and smiling at her.

"You don't want to know, it's and extremely long story" Danielle answered

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't have asked" Jason replied

"Whatever" Danielle said and started to explain everything from the day her mother died.

By the time she was finished, tears were cascading down her cheeks. Jason put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Wow, that is an extremely long story" Jason said once Danielle's cries had diminished.

"Yeah, well, you said you wanted to hear it" Danielle said standing up to leave

"Hey, wait," Jason said grabbing Danielle's arm "is there anything I can do?" He asked

"Yeah, actually you can, can I use your phone?" Danielle asked pointing to his cell phone clipped to his belt

"Yeah, sure" Jason replied handing her the phone

"Thanks" Danielle said taking the phone and dialing Prue's number

After a few rings Prue answered the phone.

"Hello" Prue answered

"Aunt Prue, I really need to talk to you" Danielle said

"Danielle, where are you?" Prue asked

"I'm on my way home, is Aunt Piper at your house?" Danielle asked

"Yeah, she's here, why?" Prue asked

"Okay, can you just meet me at the manor?" Danielle asked

"Sure, okay" Prue said knowing what Danielle wanted to discuss

"Thanks, Aunt Prue, bye" Danielle said

"Bye, see you soon" Prue said and hung up

"Thanks, again for letting me use your phone" Danielle said to Jason

"No problem" Jason replied

"Well, bye" Danielle said leaving

"Hey, you spilled your guts to me; can I at least walk you home?"

"Sure, whatever" Danielle replied as he ran to catch up to her

They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"So, Danielle, what do you like to do?" Jason asked trying to break the ice

"I like to play soccer; I actually play on my school's team" Danielle replied, "what about you?"

"I actually play soccer; too, what school do you go to?"

"I'm a freshman at Baker High" Danielle replied

"Me too, maybe I'll see you at soccer try-outs"

"That'd be cool" Danielle said

"So, where do you live?" Jason asked

"1329 Prescott St." Danielle answered

"You're kidding; I live at 1332 Prescott St, that's right across the street" Jason said

They kept talking until they reached the manor. They talked about everything and became more acquainted.

"Okay, since we're here I guess I better go, bye Danielle" Jason said

"Bye, Jason" Danielle said as she watched him cross the street and go into his new house

* * *

That's it for now. PLZ REVIEW. I have over 200 hits and only 11 reviews. PLZ REVIEW even if you don't like it. 

TVCrazed


	4. Talking and Some Yelling

**Hey listen, I've been getting a lot of reviews about Paige's death. I'm sorry ok. Paige is my favorite character. **

**I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed and stuck with me so far. I had to get this chapter up before school starts back on Tuesday.**

**BABEb00: No problem with the questions I love them. To answer your questions, I guess you could say that their relationship will be like Andy and Prue's. No he is not related to them at all but he is kinda related to Paige's past, tell me what you think. And as for Paige being alive again I can't say I don't want to give anything away.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

"Aunt Prue" Danielle called as she walked into the manor

"Hey Dani, I'm in the kitchen" Prue answered

"Hey, Aunt Prue" Danielle said as she walked into the kitchen. "I need you help" she said as she sat down at the table

"Okay, I'll try to help" Prue replied

"Did Aunt Piper tell you what happened this morning?" Danielle asked, receiving a nod from Prue. "Well, I need your help; how am I suppose to deal with this, how am I suppose to just forget that he abandoned me and my mom?" Danielle asked desperately

"Honestly, I don't know" Prue admitted

"But Aunt Prue I thought Victor did the same thing to you guys" Danielle said not really understanding what Prue meant

"He did, but that's not why I can't help you" Prue said. "I can't help you because I don't know the answers to your questions." "I can tell you this: I think you should try to give him a chance" Prue explained

"How can you tell me to forgive him when you haven't forgiven Victor?" Danielle asked

"You should know by now, kid, do as I say, not as I do" Prue replied. "Come on, we should get going everyone's at the house already."

* * *

The next day 

Danielle ran down the steps to answer the door, with Mel hot on her trail.

"Hey, Danielle, I was just wondering if you wanted to go play soccer with me" Jason said

"Yeah, I'd love to; I just have to get my sneakers" Danielle said leading him into the living room

"Dani, can I come too?" Mel asked

"Um… sure, but ask Aunt Piper first, ok" Danielle replied as she climbed the stairs

"Dani, she said yes" Mel exclaimed running into the room

"Okay Mel, come on" Danielle said putting Mel's sneakers on and leading her down the stairs

"Hey Jason," Danielle started as she came down the stairs, "is it okay if Mel comes"

"Yeah, sure" Jason said disappointedly

"So, what position do you like to play?" Jason asked

"I don't know, I love playing defense but nothing beats being a forward and scoring; what about you?" Danielle asked

"Well, I like playing defense too, but I like playing goalie way more" Jason replied as they reached the soccer field

"Mel, do you want to play with us or play on the playground?" Dani asked

"Playground" Mel answered

"Stay where we can see you" Danielle called after Melinda

Jason and Danielle played one on one for an hour and a half

"AHHH, Dani," Mel screamed

"Oh god Mel," Dani said as she took off towards the playground, Jason right behind her. When they got to the playground they saw Mel sitting on the grass clutching her ankle.

"Mel, what happened?" Danielle asked

"I fell and my ankle hurts" Mel cried as Danielle put her arms around her

"Okay, let's just take a look" Jason said taking off Mel's shoes. "Wow, it's really swollen"

"Come on, we should get going" Danielle said, picking Mel up

"Come on, we can go this way" Jason suggested

"No" Danielle said quickly, "we have to go the same way we came"

"But that way's" Jason started but was interrupted by Danielle

"I said no" Danielle shouted and started walking the other way leaving Jason behind

"Wait Danielle, what's up, why can't we go that way?" Jason asked confused

"Just leave it alone, okay" Danielle said quietly

"Okay" Jason said defeated

They walked back to the manor in complete silence. Occasionally Danielle would look down at Mel and notice she was asleep.

Once they were in the manor, Dani laid Mel down on the couch and went to the kitchen; she put ice in a Ziploc bag and wrapped it in a hand towel. Danielle went back into the living room and wrapped the towel around Melinda's ankle.

"Danielle, why couldn't we go the other way to get back here?" Jason asked

"Jason, can you drop it already" Danielle said a little louder than expected

"No" Jason said now shouting "I want to know why you freaked out back there"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Danielle shouted

"Why can't you answer my question; you spilled your guts to me before" Jason asked still shouting

"You know what… just GET OUT" Danielle yelled

"No, I'm not gonna leave" Jason replied

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here; you two sound like an old married couple" Piper said as she entered the kitchen "who are you?"

"I'm Jason, I thought I was Danielle's friend, but I guess I thought wrong" Jason answered and left the manor, slamming the door behind him.

Danielle stormed upstairs to her room. She stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

* * *

1 hour later 

Danielle decided she should make up with Jason; after all he _was_ trying to help her.

Danielle went downstairs to find Mel still sleeping on the couch. She found Jason sitting on the steps in front of his house.

"Hey" Danielle said as she crossed the street and sat next to Jason. "Look I just want to say I'm sorry, it's all my fault"

"No, it's not" Jason said turning to face Danielle, "it's all my fault; I shouldn't have tried to force the information out of you"

"Okay, you're right, it was all your fault" Danielle replied

"Well, I'm glad you took the blame" Jason retorted sarcastically

"It's a flaw" Danielle replied

"So, do you want to answer my question now?" Jason asked

"No" Danielle answered

"Okay" Jason said defeated

* * *

**All done. You know the drill. PLZ Review. If you have any questions or ideas I would love to hear them you can put them in your review or e-mail me, my e-mail address is at my profile page.**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

**TVCrazed**


	5. Jay's Back

**Hey, I'm back. I just want to say love the reviews. **

**Heads Up: Now that school's started I might only update during the weekend,I'm going to try and update every weekend if not it'll be up every two weekends.**

**BABEb00: Everything in time. But I will tell you Jason will be revealed in the next chapter. Again, don't worry about the questions I love them. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.**

**I know this is short but I just couldn't leave you guys hangin' like that.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

3 weeks later

Danielle has been avoiding Kyle as much as she can and Jason practically lives at the manor.

Danielle was thrashing around in her bed, Mel ran to her mother's bedroom.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up" Mel said trying to wake op Piper. "Something's wrong with Dani" Mel said waking Piper

"What's wrong, Mel?" Piper asked groggily

"It's Dani, come on" Mel answered pulling Piper up

They walked into the room to see Danielle still thrashing about in her bed. Piper rushed to Danielle's side trying to soothe her.

"Dani, Dani," Piper urged, "its me, Piper, wake up, honey, wake up"

Danielle bolted up from the bed, still thrashing about; she blinked her eyes a couple of time, then realized she was in her Aunt Piper's arms in her bedroom. Danielle just cried in Piper's arms

"Hey, it's okay," Piper said rubbing Dani's back. Piper turned to the doorway where Mel stood shocked, "Mel, can you go to Auntie Phoebe, please" Piper said to Mel.

"Okay Mommy" Mel answered and ran to Phoebe's room. Mel went back to sleep in Phoebe's arms

"Dani, do you want to tell me about it?" Piper asked

"Aunt Piper, I've had the same nightmare for the past 3 years, I think you know what it's about by now" Danielle answered slightly annoyed "Aunt Piper, I just want to be alone right now, ok" Piper nodded and walked out the room

Danielle stayed in her room just thinking for an hour. She then opened her nightstand draw and took out her favorite locket. She put the chain on and opened the heart-shaped locket, revealing a picture of Paige with a 5-year-old Danielle on one side and an inscription on the other side, which read:

To my angel,

Wherever life may take you

Always remember my love

For you will never lessen

Love Mom

Danielle closed the locket and sighed, "I miss you so much Mom," Dani took out her day planner and turned to September 20th, seeing the words: JAY Back: meet at 6:30 A.M. She turned to the clock and saw 6:45 A.M. in green lights.

"Oh, crap" Danielle said rushing to her closet to get some pants, then went to her dresser and pulled out a shirt. She ran out the room and down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt Piper, I gotta go" Danielle said trying to catch her breath

"OK, where are…" Piper started but was interrupted by the phone ringing

"Hi Nicole… yeah she's right here… sure… bye" Piper finished and hung up the phone

"Nicole said she's going to come pick you up to take you to the airport to get Jay" Piper explained

"Okay, I'll be outside: Danielle said walking toward the door

When she sat on the steps she saw Jason coming out his house with a garbage bag.

"Hey Jase, come here" Danielle called waving at Jason

"Hey Dani, what's up" Jason said jogging over

"Jase, can you come with me somewhere, I want you to meet someone" Danielle asked

"Yeah, sure, I just have to ask my dad" Jason replied

"Okay, hurry, I have to leave soon" Danielle said as she watched Jason run back into his house, then came back out

"He said I could go" Jason said just as a car pulled up

"Hey, Ms. Parker said as they all got into the car

They drove silently for 5 minutes until Danielle broke the silence

"Uh… Ms. Parker, can you please stop the car, I think I'm going to be sick" Danielle said

Ms. Parker stopped the car and Danielle got out and threw up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason asked

"Yeah, I'm fine now except for this unbearable headache" Danielle replied as she placed her head on Jason's shoulder

The rest of the drive to the airport was silent. As soon as they got into the airport Danielle ran to the bathroom to vomit some more. After Danielle came out the bathroom, they waited 20 more minutes for Jay's plane to get in. Dani and Jaylen ran toward each other as soon as they made eye contact.

"Dani, I've missed you so much" Jaylen said as he picked Danielle up off the floor

"I've missed… AHH" Danielle screamed clutching her right side and collapsing in Jaylen's arms

"Whoa, Dani are you okay" Jay asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dani replied getting to her feet, "AHH" Danielle screamed clutching her side as her world went black.

"Mom, call 911" Jaylen shouted

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW. QUESTIONS AND SUGGESTIONS WELCOME. PLZ REVIEW**

**TVCrazed**


	6. Hospital

**Today the season 8 premiere comes on, I cant wait I've been counting down the days forever!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the characters that are not on the show**

**emelie172: You'll find out in this chapter.**

**BABEb00: You'll find out in this chapter.**

**turquoisephyre: No, there's no magic in this story and Leo is introduced in this chapter.**

**Note: Hey guys,I really needsome help with names and descriptions (I might change their descriptions a little)**

**Twins: boy and a girl**

**Danielle's friend and/or Jay's girlfriend**

**Guy that every girl in school wants**

**Leo's brotherand sister**

* * *

In the hospital waiting room

"So I guess we really didn't get a chance to meet, I'm Jaylen Parker" Jaylen said holding his hand out.

"Jason Belland" Jason replied shaking Jay's hand

"So you're Jason" Jay said "Dani's told me a lot about you"

"She has" Jason said kind of surprised. "She's told me a lot about you too"

The two sat in an awkward silence for about 5 minutes

"Can I ask you a question?" Jason asked

"Yeah, shoot" Jay replied

"Are you… uh…are you…" Jason stuttered before Jay interrupted him

"No" Jay chuckled "no, I'm not Dani's boyfriend; I couldn't we've been friends since we were 3 years old and I wouldn't want to lose our friendship because dating didn't work out"

"Oh" was all Jason could say, trying to hide his smile as they fell into another silence

"You know, she doesn't have a boyfriend; so if you want to go for it" Jay said noticing the smile on Jason's face

"What I…" Jason stammered just as Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, and Melinda ran into the hospital waiting room.

"Nicole, what happened?" Prue asked as they all went over to Nicole

"Hey sweetie, go over there with Jason and Jay, okay" Piper said as she watched Melinda walk over to the boys

"I don't know what happened, she threw up on the way to the airport and at it, then she just collapsed" Nicole tried to explain

"What happened to Dani?" Mel asked Jaylen

"I don't know, sweetie, but everything's gonna be ok" Jay answered reassuringly, placing Mel on his lap

Just then, a doctor with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, came out of the double doors, "family of Danielle Matthews" the doctor called. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all jumped up and stood in front of the doctor. "That's us" they said in unison

"I'm Dr. Williamson, if you would follow me to my office I'll explain everything" she said holding one of the doors open for them

"Mommy, wait" Mel called as she saw the sisters about to go through the doors

"What is it, baby girl" Piper said kneeling down to Mel's eye level

"I want to see Dani" Mel stated

"I know you want to see Dani, baby, but we have to talk to the doctor first, then I'll come and get you and we can go see Dani, okay" Piper explained

"Okay, mommy" Mel answered as she watched her mommy go through the doors, while she went back over to the guys

They made their way to Dr. Williamson's office and took a seat opposite the doctor's desk.

"Okay" Dr. Williamson said with a sigh as she looked over Danielle's medical report, "we've given Danielle an abdominal ultrasound and it showed that she has appendicitis. It's a fairly routine procedure; we can do the surgery today" Dr. Williamson explained

They all seemed to exhale a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Okay, so how long is she going to have to stay here, because she hates hospitals?" Prue asked

"I'd say about two days" Dr. Williamson replied

"Can we go see her?" Phoebe asked

"Sure, follow me" the doctor said

"I'll be right there, what room is she in?" Piper asked

"Room 113" Dr. Williamson replied as she watched Piper walk towards the waiting room

"Hey guys, we can go see Dani now" Piper announced

Everyone stood up and walked toward Piper, Jay carried Mel whose head was lying on his shoulder. Piper took Mel from Jay and carried her to Dani's room with everyone following behind her.

A few hours later

"Hey, does anyone want something to drink from the vending machine?" Piper asked everyone in the room

"Yeah" everyone replied in unison, "thanks, Aunt Piper" Danielle added

"Any special requests?" Piper asked

"No" they said in harmony again

"Okay, that's gotta stop" Piper said referring to their replies in unison

"Do you need any help?" Jay stood up and asked

"Yeah, actually I do; I need a dollar from each of you" Piper stated obviously

"And here we were thinking you were going to buy us drinks; how foolish of us" Phoebe said sarcastically and handed Piper everyone's money.

"Thank you, everyone" Piper said as she counted everyone in the room, then the money.

"Need _anymore_ help" Jay said

"No, I got it Jay, thanks though" Piper replied with a smile and walked out the room. As soon as Piper closed the room door behind her, she was thrown to the floor.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" the man said helping Piper off the floor, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks" Piper replied, "you're a doctor, you have to move fast" she added noticing his white coat

"I'm sorry again" the man said as he walked past Piper toward his destination

Piper walked down the hallway to the now deserted waiting room. She put a dollar into the Poland Springs water vending machine, she entered a combination for a water bottle, when the bottle came down she took it out and set it on a chair nearby; she did this 7 more times. When she was finished, she tried to pick up all 8 bottles. Piper was obviously struggling to hold all the bottles.

"Hey, let me help you with that" a guy said rushing to Piper's aid. He took 5 bottles out of Piper's arms. They stood in front of each other in a trance; Piper stared into the helpful man's bright green eyes, while he stared into her chocolate brown ones.

"Are you drinking all of these?" He asked snapping Piper out of her trance

"No, I'm with a large group" Piper replied with a chuckle

"Oh" he said simply, "I'm Leo, Leo Wyatt" he introduced

"Piper Halliwell" Piper introduced herself heading toward Danielle's hospital room

"Piper Halliwell: owner of the nest nightclub in San Francisco" Leo said, shocked that he was actually talking to the owner of his favorite club. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you" Leo said, mentally smacking himself as he followed Piper down the hallway

"So, so you work here or are you visiting someone?" Piper asked changing the subject

"I'm a paramedic; my shift had just ended when I saw a damsel in distress by the vending machine" Leo said charmingly, smiling at Piper, who gave him a smile in return as they approached the room

"I think I can take if from here" Piper said beckoning toward the bottles of water he was carrying

"So…maybe we'll catch each other at P3, sometime" Leo said, anticipating his next encounter with Piper

"Well, I am the owner, so we're bound to meet again, sometime" Piper said, "thanks for you help, Leo"

"No problem, let me get that for you" Leo said opening the door to Danielle's room

Everyone looked towards the door as it opened; they all looked beyond Piper, to see a good-looking guy with sandy blonde hair and distinguished aquamarine eyes, holding the door open for Piper. As soon as Piper was entirely inside the room the door closed and their view of the guy dissipated as quickly as it had emerged.

Piper handed everyone a bottle of water and held onto her own and Mel's water bottle because, Mel had fallen asleep next to Dani. Piper noticed everyone in the room—except the guys—looking expectantly at her.

"What?" Piper asked innocently

"You know exactly what, Piper" Phoebe said, wanting to know about Piper and this 'mystery guy'

"Piper, just tell us…" Prue started, but was interrupted by Dr. Williamson entering the room

"We're going to start the appendectomy in about 2 hours, so I would like for Danielle to rest before the surgery" Dr. Williamson said addressing no one in particular

"Gotcha, doc, we'll be outa here in no time" Phoebe said

"Okay, thanks" Dr. Williamson said before she left the room

Nicole was the first person to give Danielle a hug and tell her goodbye, followed by Jaylen, then Jason, because he had to catch a ride back home with Jay.

1 hour and 45 minutes later

"Mel, baby, wake up" Piper said gently shaking Mel, "Mel, wake up" Piper said again, this time Mel's eyes fluttered open.

"Mommy" Mel called, rubbing her eyes and becoming fully awake

"Baby, we have to go" Piper told her daughter

"Dani coming with us?" Mel asked

"No baby, she has to stay here for a couple of days, then she can go home, ok" Piper tried to explain to her daughter, that absolutely adores her older cousin

"I don't wanna leave Dani" Mel said and moved closer to Dani on the bed.

Dani had seen her aunt try to explain to Melinda that Dani had to stay in the hospital for a couple days, and then she would get to come home but, Mel did not want to leave Dani.

"Aunt Piper, can I talk to Mel alone, please?" Dani asked

"I'll be right outside" Piper answered

"Mel, nothing's gonna happen to me if you leave, okay?" Danielle said, guessing that was probably why Mel didn't want to leave. "Here, take this," Danielle unclasped her locket and put it around Mel's neck. "Mel, this is my favorite chain, I'm gonna let you borrow this as a promise, ok?" "I promise that when you have my chain, nothing bad is gonna happen to me; the next time you see me you have to give me my chain back, okay?" Danielle explained

Mel nodded and admired the locket that was now around her neck.

"Hey, come here, Mel" Danielle said pulling Mel into her and hugging her tightly. "I love you, Mel"

"I love you too, Dani" Mel said, then hopped off the bed, "bye, Dani" Mel said as she reached the door

"Bye, Mel" Dani said watching her baby cousin exit the room

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW**

**TVCrazed**


	7. Visitors and the Pick Up

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 7: Visitors and the Pick Up **

After the surgery

"So, Aunt Piper, who was that guy earlier?" Danielle asked, as she awoke to find her aunts and cousin in the room

"He just helped me bring the drinks back that's all; I'll probably never see him again, so don't get any ideas, Phoebe" Piper said looking towards Phoebe

"How come you always look at me first?" Phoebe asked "Prue can get an idea"

"Yeah, but you always try to play matchmaker" Piper explained

Danielle began to get out of bed, but was halted by Prue's hand

"Where do you think you're going?" Prue asked

"I was going to put some clothes on, so we can get outta here, I have a lot to do today" Danielle exasperated

"You just got out of surgery Dani, you need to take it easy, besides the doctor said you have to stay here for at least 2 more days" Prue explained knowing exactly where Dani was trying to go.

"Aunt Prue, you know I have to get out of here, I can't be here today; please, let me leave" Dani pleaded

"Phoebe, can you find and ask Dr. Williamson if it is okay for Dani to leave just for today?" Pure asked

"Sure" Phoebe answered and left the room

"Piper, can I talk to Dani alone, please?" Prue asked

"Sure" Piper replied and walked out with a sleeping Mel in her arms

"I know how much you want to go, I've been there; think about this though, would she want you to be there, with her, while you're suppose to be recovering from surgery, or be there healthy?" Prue asked Dani

"Do you promise to take me when I'm outta here?" Dani asked

"Yeah" Prue said hugging Danielle, then letting Piper and Phoebe into the room

"Hey, doesn't school start tomorrow?" Dani said thinking aloud. "I can't believe I'm gonna miss my first day of high school" she said disappointed

"It's not that great" Phoebe said trying to cheer her up

"I can't believe Mel's going to Kindergarten" Piper said

"Speaking of Mel," Phoebe started, "what's up, she's been asleep almost all day"

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll be fine though" Piper answered

"I think we should go, it's pretty late" Phoebe said after glancing at the clock

They all hugged and kissed Dani goodbye and left the hospital. Danielle watched TV for a while before she drifted off to sleep dreaming about what her life would be like it her mother were still alive

Danielle awoke to see the back of her father, who was staring out the window, looking at the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance.

"What are you doing here?" Danielle asked with disgust in her voice

"I came to see how you were doing" Kyle answered "I was at the house when Nicole called" he added as he took a seat beside the bed

"I'm fine; you can go now since that's what you're good at" Dani said with enough venom to kill a person in less than a second

"I'm not leaving until we talk about…"

"Talk about what how you abandoned mom and me, how you never stopped by to see how we were, how you didn't even call to say 'happy birthday', and when I could've used you most you weren't there so…" Danielle yelled but couldn't finish as her body racked with uncontrollable sobs. Kyle pulled her into an embrace and was shocked she didn't pull away.

"I'm so sorry, Danielle, I really wanted to be there for both of you, but I just couldn't" Kyle said trying to comfort his distraught daughter. "I wasn't ready to have a kid; I needed to get myself together first, and I'm really sorry that I wasn't there for you, but I'm gonna make it up to you; I promise." "I gotta go, but I'll be back" Kyle said as his cell phone rang and he left the room

Danielle took a 2 hour nap, then woke up and started channel surfing

"Ugh" Danielle exasperated and slammed the remote on the side table

"Hey, what do you have against remotes?" Jason asked jokingly as he entered the hospital room

"Oh nothing, there's just nothing on TV" Danielle replied as Jason sat down beside the bed

"I found out something pretty interesting, yesterday after I left" Jason said

"Really, what?" Danielle asked fully sitting up in the bed

"I was bored out of my mind, so I went to the attic and started going through my dad's things and I found his high school year book; I was flipping through it and I found a picture of your mom" Jason explained

"Are you serious, my mom and your dad went to the same high school?" Danielle asked shocked

"Yeah, but that's not all; I asked my dad if he knew her and he said they were best friends since they were in Kindergarten"

"Now that I think about it, I did see him at the funeral" Danielle said thinking aloud

"I guess we were meant to meet each other" Jason said looking into Danielle's eyes intently

"I guess so" Danielle simply said, searching his soul, too

The two were so entranced in each other, they didn't notice when Jay entered the room.

"Uh, hey guys, am I interrupting something?" Jay asked, pulling the two out of their daze

"No, Jase was just telling me that his dad and my mom had been friends since Kindergarten" Danielle replied

"Are you serious, wow, that's cool" Jay said stunned

"We thought so" Jason said

"Hey D, I brought you a sketch book" Jay said revealing the book and some pencils from behind his back

"Thanks Jay, so how's Devan?" Danielle asked

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" A voice said from the door. They all looked as the light-skinned girl with long, dark, silky hair made her way into the room.

"Hey, baby" Jay said as he stood up and kissed his girlfriend and gave her his seat, while he sat at the foot of the bed

"I leave for 1 summer and I come back to find you in the hospital on the first day of school" Devan said in feigned annoyance

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't function properly without you" Danielle replied sarcastically before they both broke out in fits of giggles

"Oh, Devan this is Jason, Jason meet Devan" Danielle introduced

"Hey" they said in unison. Devan looked conspicuously between Jason and Dani

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the vending machine, Jay can you come with me?" Devan asked

"Sure" Jay answered as he walked toward the door and held it open for her

"So, is there something goin' on with those two?" Devan asked as soon as they were in the hallway

"There's definitely a spark, but I don't think they're gonna get together; Jason found out that his dad and Dani's mom were best friends" Jay explained

"I guess that means that their probable meant to be" Devan said retrieving her Pepsi from the vending machine and walking back to the room alongside Jay

* * *

"No, Dr. Williamson said she'd release her tomorrow, just to be safe" Piper said talking to Prue on her cell phone. "I'm going to pick Mel up from school; Prue I'm here, I gotta go" Piper said as she pulled up in front of the school and stepped out her car.

"Hey Piper" someone called startling her

"Oh, sorry if I scared you" Leo said as he opened the door for her

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Piper asked as she walked down the hallway to Mel's classroom, while Leo followed

"I'm picking up my…" before Leo could finish 2 little kids tackled his legs, "niece and nephew" he finished

"Uncle Leo, we made a new friend, her name's Melinda" the girl said. Hearing her name Melinda looked up from her drawing to see Piper standing in the doorway

"Mommy" Mel squealed as she ran into Piper's open arms. "I made new friends, that's Tyler and that's Sam" Mel added pointing towards the 2 kids standing by Leo

"That's great, baby" Piper said. "Are you ready to go?" Piper asked

"No, I don't wanna go, Mommy; I want to stay and play with Tyler and Sam" Mel whined

"Uncle Leo, we wanna stay and play with Mel, too" Tyler said

"Baby, we have to go see Dani at the hospital" Piper explained

"See guys, they have to go **to** the hospital" Leo stepped in

"We could just stay at the hospital with Mel for a little while" Sam said looking up at her uncle with puppy dog eyes

"Guys, why don't you go finish you drawings while we talk" Piper said addressing all the kids

"Ok, what are we going to do?" Piper asked facing Leo

"I got it; how about we take them to the park tomorrow, like a play date or something" Leo proposed. "You can invite your sisters, too" Leo added

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me" Piper responded

Everyone went their separate ways, knowing that they would meet up with each other tomorrow.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. IDEAS WELCOME. **

**REVIEW**

**TVCrazed**


	8. The Park: Pt 1

**Hey guys, LOVE the reviews. If you didn't know I have a new story out. Its based on Paige just going through the summer with her sisters. CHECK IT OUT.**

* * *

"Hey Aunt Prue, can I ask you a question?" Dani asked

"Sure"

"Where's Aunt Phoebe; I haven't seen her in awhile?" Dani asked

"She's been sick lately" Prue answered, "she's at the manor, resting"

"Let's get out of here, Aunt Prue" Dani said seeing that her aunt had finished her release forms.

They went to Prue's car and headed to the manor after making a couple of stops, first.

"Aunt Prue, I think I want my own room" Dani said as they entered the manor

"Dani, how are you gonna get your own room, we don't have anymore" Prue said

"But I was thinking, maybe we could clear out the basement and turn it into a room" Dani suggested

"That's a great idea Dani, I'll talk to Piper and Phoebe about it" Prue replied, then picked up the phone and dialed P3 as Dani went upstairs to the room she currently shared with Mel.

"Hey Dani, come on, Piper wants us to meet her and Mel at the park" Prue said from the bottom of the steps

"Ok, I'll be right down" Dani replied back, closing her sketchbook and going down the stairs

"What's that?" Prue asked gesturing towards Dani's book as they arrived at the park

"Nothing, just some drawings, they're not very good though" Dani replied, getting out of the car and leaving her book behind, knowing what Prue's next question would be.

Prue picked up the book and got out of the car. She flipped through the sketchbook and was astonished at Danielle's drawings. The sketchbook was half full, with highly detailed sketches of everyone in Dani's life.

Prue was so pre-occupied with Danielle's sketches that she wasn't aware of the person in front of her, until they both collided.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry" Prue apologized, while reaching down to grab the fallen sketchbook, but was beaten to it by the person

"No, it's ok" he said handing the book back to Prue. "Andy" he introduces as he held out his hand

"Prue" Prue said shaking his hand

"So Prue, what's your hurry?" Andy asked

"I'm not really in a hurry" Prue said as she began to move forward prompting him to follow. "I'm meeting my here; I just got a little distracted by this" she continued, gesturing toward the sketchbook

"May I?" He asked

Prue handed him the sketchbook, "so what about you?"

"I'm meeting some people here, too" Andy answered, flipping through the book. "Wow, these are amazing, did you draw them?" He asked handing the book back

"No, I'm a photographer, not an artist" she said. "My niece drew them"

They reached the meeting spot and saw Piper sitting on the bench with Leo as the kids played nearby. They both approached the two; Leo was the first to notice.

"Hey, Andy" Leo greeted

"Hey, Leo" Andy said

"Piper, Andy; Andy, Piper" Leo introduces as they shook hands

"Hey, Prue" Piper said, "where's Dani?" Piper questioned

"I thought she was already with you; she left me awhile ago" Prue stated

"I haven't seen her" Piper said concern evident in her voice, "where could she be?" Piper asked, and as if on cue, they saw Danielle coming towards the bunch

"Where'd you go?" Prue asked

"I was just walking around" Dani replied, "hey, Aunt Piper; so where's Mel?"

"She's over there" Piper answered, pointing to her right

"Thanks, Aunt Piper" Dani said, and then ran off to find Mel. Prue sat next to Piper on the bench and Andy followed suit

"Pipe, did you know Dani liked to draw?" Prue questioned

"No, why?"

"Look at this" Prue said passing the book to Piper

"Dani drew these?" Piper said more as a statement than a question, "these are… wow; I had no idea"

Just as Piper was flipping the pages in awe at the precision that each drawing held, Mel ran up to them

"Mommy… Auntie Prue" Mel exclaimed noticing Prue next to Piper, Mel hugged Prue and climbed onto her lap, "hey, Mel" Prue said

"Mommy, look what Dani gave me" Mel said showing them a silver charm bracelet with 3 charms that spelled 'MEL'

"Its beautiful baby" Piper said. Just then, Dani came running over with the twins behind her

"I win" Dani proclaimed reaching the bench

"You cheated" the twins said at the same time

"I cheated" Dani said incredulously, "you guys waited until you were almost here to call 'race'

"You still cheated" Tyler declared

"Okay, I cheated" Dani gave in, "Aunt Prue, do you have my book with you?" She asked

"It's right here" Piper said handing the book to Dani

"Thanks" Dani said and walked away from the group

"Dani, where are you going?" Prue called

"I'm gonna head back to the Manor" she said

"I can drive you" Prue called

"No, I'll walk" Dani called back

"Hey Piper, how about we take them over to the swings" Leo suggested

"Sure, come on, guys" Piper said gathering the kids and walking towards the playground

* * *

**YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL: REVIEW **

**IDEAS, SUGGESTIONS WELCOME**


	9. The Park: Pt 2

**Thanks for everyones reviews**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"So Andy, what do you do?" Prue asked trying to strike up a conversation

"I'm an inspector as SFPD" he replied

"So, you've seen quite a few things" Prue stated receiving a nod from Andy. "Siblings?"

"Nope, only child; do you have any more besides Piper?"

"Yeah, I have another younger sister, and I had a half-sister" she answered, "wait, how'd you know Piper was my sister?"

"You two look alike, for one, and Mel called Piper, 'mommy' and you 'Aunt Prue', plus you said you were meeting your sister" he explained evidently, "what happened to your half-sister?"

"My mother gave her up for adoption; we were all pretty little so we never knew about her. We found out about the day after she died." Prue explained, "Dani was upset, so she ran out the house, Paige chased after he but was hit by a car"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Andy said feeling guilty

"No, its okay, you didn't know" Prue reassured. "I used to wish I was an only child" Prue said changing the subject

"And you don't now?" Andy asked a grin forming on his face

"Well, not as much as I used to" Prue admitted, "I used to think being an only child would be the best, but now, I don't know what I would do without them."

"So, you guys live together?" Andy inquired

"No, I moved into Paige's, but it's like I never left; we're either at mine or the Manor." "How do you know Leo?" She questioned

"Well, Leo and I have been friends forever; we've been through a lot together" Andy answered, sighing at the latter

"If I'm way out of line, feel free to stop me… I was just wondering where the twins' parents are," Piper asked nervously. "You don't have to tell me, she added noticing the immediate change in his facial features

"No, its ok," Leo paused, "my sister died; a little after they turned one," Leo finished, watching the kids intently as they went down the slide as they sat on a bench

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"Its ok, you didn't know" Leo cut her off

"She died in a car accident driving home" Leo said

Dani sat on the Manor steps, trying to decide whether to go inside or swallow her pride and talk to him. She was completely oblivious to the eyes watching her from across the street. Dani finally made a decision, and headed down the street; not noticing someone following her as she headed to her father's place.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	10. Questions and Answers

**Hey guys, HERES A NEW CHAPTER. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Last week was the worst week of my life. My whole family completely forgot about my birthday. NOVEMBER 13.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Dani stood in front of Kyle's door, contemplating whether she made the right decision. She finally decided to get it over with and knock. Kyle came to the door a few seconds later.

"Dani," Kyle said surprised, "come in" he ushered her

As soon as she took a seat on the couch, she realized that she hadn't thought about what she was going to say. They sat across from each other in utter silence.

"Did you stop by for a reason?" Kyle asked unwittingly

"I have to have a reason to see my father, who by the way, ditched me before I was even born then shows up almost fourteen years later" Dani said dripping with hostility

"I didn't mean it like that, you can stop by anytime, but I just kinda assumed you were here for something being that you've wanted nothing to do with me since I've been around"

"I just wanted to talk" Dani said unconsciously opening her book and drawing

"Ok, anything in particular" he said noticing her actions

"Why'd you leave?" Dani asked softly, still drawing

"I don't know; I was 18 years old, I just wasn't ready for a kid, I _was _a kid"

"Mom was a kid too, Kyle, and as far as I'm concerned you stopped being a kid the minute you laid down and had sex with Mom, and if you still thought you were a kid, that all changed when Mom told you she was pregnant" Dani said hotly

"Your right, I wasn't a kid anymore" Kyle said guiltily

"Did you even care about Mom?" Dani asked finishing her drawing, and looking directly at Kyle

"I loved Paige, ever since I was 14 years old"

"You loved her since you were 14 years old, and you left her pregnant with your kid; I sure wish I find love like that"

"Your just like Paige, you know that" Kyle said chuckling

"People used to say that all the time" Dani said with a shrug, "but I'm nothing like Mom"

"Yeah, you are; you're strong-willed, independent, adventurous, and most importantly, you have her witty sarcasm" Kyle said, "and you obviously inherited her artistic talent" he added looking at the book in her lap

"Why did you come back now, why not when she died?" Dani asked suddenly

"I never knew she died; I was gonna come back 2 years ago when I found out she was dead, then I started looking for you and I found you a couple months later. I put in for a transfer and that, took a year to go through, and the move took a couple more months," Kyle explained "then I had to figure out how to approach this"

"So, who's that" Kyle asked pointing to the book

"I don't know" Dani replied confused, herself as to why she drew that

Just as Dani was about to ask another question, both their cell phones rang

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS WELCOME.**

**TVcrazed**


	11. Jason

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Heres the next chapter. ENJOY. **

* * *

"Hey Aunt Phoebe…what…he's been gone for 9 hours…did you guys try his cell…I'll be right over" Dani said, hanging up

"Ok, I'll right be right there, relax" Kyle said, also hanging up

"I gotta go" they said in unison

"Oh, come on" Kyle said, both rushing out the door. "Where you going?"

"Um…Golden Gate Park" Dani answered as he began to drive

"Where you headed?" Dani asked

"The Manor, actually" Kyle replied, "Glenn called, Jason's missing"

"How do you know Glenn?" Dani asked

"We all grew up together, but we sorta drifted apart after high school, until we all got pulled back to San Francisco" Kyle explained

"Who's 'we all'?"

"Oh, um…me, Glenn, and Richard" Kyle explained as they parked in front of the park

"Thanks for the ride, Kyle" Dani said

"No problem, do you want me to wait?" Kyle asked

"No, I'll be fine"

"Okay" Kyle said before driving off to the Manor

Dani knew she would find Jason at, what they had dubbed the Retreat, and headed that way. When she arrived, she saw Jason sitting on the log just staring out at the horizon.

"Hey, D" Jason said dryly, continuing to stare ahead

"What happened, Jase?" Dani asked, taking note of his empty voice and sitting next to him

"My mom; that's what happened" he said, finally turning to face Dani. "She just showed up with my brother, like I had just seen her yesterday" he continued, getting angry. "I spoke to DJ all the time, but my mom, it was like she never cared. She just shows up after eight years and expects me to run into her open arms" Jason vented as Dani stayed sat on the log.

"You done?" Dani asked

"Yeah" Jason answered after exhaling deeply

"Listen, Jase, no one's asking you to run into her open arms-Lord knows I didn't with Kyle- take it easy, go at your own pace" Dani explained

"You good?" Dani asked, getting up and walking toward Jason

"Yeah, come on, it's late" Jason said, after looking at his watch that read: 8:00.

As they walked through the darkening streets of San Francisco, Jason noticed Dani shiver.

"Here" Jason said, draping his jacket over Dani's shoulders

"Thanks" Dani replied

They continued to walk, all the while, oblivious to someone following them.

Instead of going to the Manor, they went to Jason's to get away from everyone for a little while longer.

They sat on the couch and watched some movies; eventually, Dani fell asleep. Jason laid her down on the couch and went to his room.

Half an hour later, screams filled the house, causing Jason to run down the stairs to the living room

"No" Dani screamed

"Dani, Dani, wake up" Jason shouted, shaking Dani

"No," Dani screamed, shooting from the couch and into Jason's arms

"Hey, hey, it's okay" Jason consoled

"It was horrible, Jase" Dani said, shaking

"What happened?" Jason asked, pulling away so he could see her face

"It was the night my mom died, I ran out the house, then I was driving the car that hit her; she was right in front of me, I tried the breaks, but they didn't work; I just crashed into her" Dani explained, shaking even more. "I killed her, Jase"

"Hey, you didn't kill her, it was an accident; you didn't know she was gonna get hit" Jason rationed, wiping away Dani's tears with his thumbs

After wiping away Dani's tears, Jason and Dani inched closer until there was no space left between them and their lips finally me. Before they could end their kiss, shattering glass was heard from the kitchen.

"What the hell" Jason said, getting up from the couch and making his way to the kitchen

As he entered the kitchen, he was hit on the head; the last thing Jason heard was Danielle screaming, before blacking out.

* * *

DONT FORGET TO **REVIEW**.

**HELP: WHO SHOULD BE HER STALKER.**

**REVIEW**

**TVCrazed**


	12. Kidnapped

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter's for you.

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Kidnapped**

Jason awoke 15 minutes later to a still house; his last minutes of consciousness all flooded back to him. He got off the floor and raced into the living room looking for Dani, the only thing he found in the grave living room was Dani's locket on the floor near the couch. Jason grabbed the chain and ran out the door.

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe!" Jason yelled, busting through the Manor doors

"Jason, what's wrong?" Prue asked, being the first to reach him, followed by Piper, Phoebe, Kyle, Glenn, and DJ

"Dani's gone" Jason said, full of panic

"What?" Everyone shouted in unison

"Someone kidnapped her" Jason said, holding up Dani's locket as evidence

"Mommy?" a voice said, groggily; everyone turned towards the stairs and saw Mel rubbing her eyes with one hand, and clutching a small Minnie Mouse with the other. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, baby; go back to sleep" Piper said

"Can you come wif me?" Mel pleaded; Piper turned to Prue, who gave her a nod

"Come on, baby" Piper said, as she picked Mel up and walked to Mel's bedroom

The others had now moved into the living room, trying to figure out Dani's disappearing act.

"What happened?" Kyle asked

"We were at the house watching movies and fell asleep, then I heard glass shatter in the kitchen; when I went to find out what it was I got hit on the head, I heard Dani screaming, and then I blacked out. When I woke up I didn't see Dani anywhere, but I found her chain near the couch, then I came hear" Jason explained

Before anyone could respond, Kyle's cell phone vibrated. He flipped it open to see a text message: Where R U?

RCH

"I'll be right back" Kyle said, running out the door

Kyle drove to his apartment and met Richard waiting outside for him

"Look, Rich, I can't talk right now; Dani's been kidnapped" Kyle rushed into his apartment--followed by Richard-- and ran into his room to retrieve his laptop

"I'm going back to the Manor; come on" Kyle said, opening the door, but stopping when he saw a package labeled: Danielle Matthews. "Grab that and come on" Kyle ordered Richard, now even more frantic

Dani awoke to utter darkness; the only thing she knew was that she was sitting on a bed.

"You're finally awake" a voice said; Dani could easily make out that her captor was a man

"What do you want?" Dani asked

"I want a lot of things" he answered

"Well, from what I can see, there aren't a lot of things in this room; there's just me" Dani retorted, thinking of something her mother would say. "And would it kill you to turn on a light, before permanent damage is done to my eyes"

"You know, being like your mother isn't going to get you out of this; in fact she's probably the reason you're here" he said. "And don't worry about the darkness; you won't be here much longer anyway"

* * *

This chapter has come to a close, if you want more you know what to do. 

**REVIEW.**

**Next chapter: No title yet: **Jason and DJ talk. Andy and Leo stop by the Manor. The package is opened. Kyle gets a call.

**STAY TUNED**

**TVCrazed**


	13. Everything's Becoming a Little Greener

**Hey. I'm back again. Just one thing before I get on with this chapter: I just realized in the last chapter in wrote that it was chapter 13 but it was actually 12. **

**So here's the real chapter 13. ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Everything's Becoming a Little Greener**

"I'm gonna call Darryl" Phoebe said, deciding it would be better to use her cell phone as she went into the kitchen

"I'm gonna call Andy, maybe he can help" Prue said, going up to her room to get her cell phone

Piper sighed heavily, before dropping down onto the couch. Not even down for ten seconds, she jumped up hearing crashes from the solarium.

Piper, Glenn, and DJ ran into the solarium, to find two overturned wicker chairs and a heavily breathing Jason.

"I'm sorry, Piper…if I had brought Dani straight here none of this would've happened" Jason apologized, his breathing now steady, as he fixed the chairs

"Jase, it wasn't your fault, this was obviously planned" Piper said as Prue and Phoebe entered the solarium

"So what, I was with her, I could have stopped it" Jason seethed, as the manor doors opened, then closed again

"Jason, it wasn't your fault" Piper repeated, firmly

"Just leave me alone" Jason snapped, pushing passed Piper and the newly arrived, Devan, Jaylen, Kyle and Richard

Everyone stood in a stunned silence as they heard the door slam shut. Without another word, DJ went after his brother.

"I got this in front of my door" Kyle said, referring to the box

"What is it?" Prue asked

"Let's find out" Kyle replied, then went back into the living room, with everyone following him.

He set up his laptop, and then opened the box to find a disk.

DJ sat next to Jason on the steps DJ sat quietly and waited for Jason to begin talking.

"Mom left, didn't she?" Jason asked, breaking the comfortable silence

"Yeah" DJ replied

"She give a reason this time?"

"Nope" DJ said simply

Jason exasperated at DJ's response, falling into another silence

"You really like her, huh?" DJ asked, breaking the silence this time around

"She's just so…I don't know, there's just something about her" Jason answered, smiling blissfully

"We'll find her; just relax" DJ said, placing his hand on Jason's shoulder, just as Andy and Leo parked in front of the Manor.

"Does Piper Halliwell live here?" Leo asked

"Yeah, she's inside" Jason answered, leading everyone inside

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Piper asked, noticing his presence

"I told Andy to call him," Prue answered, "thanks for coming"

"No problem," Andy said. "Sorry about the kids, but we didn't have a babysitter" Andy added, remembering he had a sleeping Tyler in his arms.

"Something's coming up" Kyle said, before his cell phone rang and everyone gathered around Kyle and his laptop

"Hello" Kyle answered

"Hello, Kyle" the voice said

"Who are you?" Kyle asked, "where's Dani?"

"I know it's been over 20 years, but I would have thought you'd remember me" he said. "Anyway, I trust you got my disk, and in case you haven't noticed, this whole conversation is being recorded, just for your guests' viewing pleasure."

Kyle looked at the screen and noticed everything that had been said between him and the caller was there.

"You know Kyle, it's amazing how much she looks like Paige, and it would be such a shame for her to suffer the same fate because of her parents"

"You better not touch her" Kyle said through clenched teeth as he realized the identity of the caller

"Relax Kyle; I won't touch her, for now at least. Ok, you know, since we go back, I'll tell you where we are" the caller said. "And I'm gonna be generous and give you 2 hours to find us" he continued, then hung up

Everyone was quiet, trying to digest the information that they were given; Andy was the first to break the silence.

"You know who did this?" Andy asked Kyle

"Kyle grabbed Dani's book that she left in his car and flipped through it until he found the sketch of the mysterious man.

"Cal Greene" Kyle replied calmly, after looking at the picture, then at his laptop's screen to see a map

"Why would Cal Greene kidnap Dani?" Glenn asked

"Payback" Kyle said, "come on, we gotta go" Kyle said, heading for the door with Richard and Glenn following

"I wanna go, too" Prue said, about to follow them out

"No, Prue, stay here" Andy said, passing Tyler to her and following the others out

"Piper, can you take the kids upstairs?" Prue asked, handing Tyler off. "I'm gonna see if I can get more info"

"Sure, Leo, follow me" Piper said, heading up the stairs with Leo, as Prue picked up her cell phone

"Andy, what's going on?" Prue asked as soon as he answered

"Put your phone on speaker, so everyone can hear" Andy replied. Prue complied and everyone gathered around, just as Piper and Leo reappeared

"Cal Greene was Paige's last foster parent before her permanent placement with the Matthews; we were eight-years-old," Kyle's being the next voice they heard. "Paige and I were friends and she told me that he hit her; I told her to tell my dad, but she was too afraid, so I told my dad and he arrested Green and he went to jail because he had priors and Paige went to the Matthews. He must have gotten out and found out that Dani was me and Paige's daughter" Kyle finished, rushed

"So where are you going now?" Phoebe asked

"Cal has a cabin in the woods, and I'm pretty sure that's where he's taken Dani. Listen, I want you guys to go to Andy's; Cal's staked out your houses, he's probably been following all of you. He doesn't know Andy so that's probably the safest place for you all to be"

"Okay, we'll go to Andy's" Prue proclaimed

"We're here, I gotta go" Kyle said, and then Andy hung up and dialed another number.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, just a little bit anyway. If you did or didn'titdoesn't matter,give a little review. **

**As always suggestions welcome.**

**Come on, PRESS THAT BUTTON you know you want to.**

**TVCrazed**


	14. By the Book

**Disclaimer**: sadly I own nothing.

**Heres the next chapter. It might be my favorite one to write so far.**

**Thanks to everyone whos reviewed. ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: By the Book**

Cal had given Dani a mild sedative, and now she was semi-conscious on the bed with him sitting next to her.

"You know, I wanted to wait a little longer before I brought you here, so everything would be perfect" Cal said, stroking Dani's hair, despite her pulling away from his reach. "But I just couldn't let you be with that Jason kid"

Cal's surveillance beeper went off telling him something tripped the alarm in front of his cabin. He got up from the bed.

"Oh, look, it's 'Daddy' to the rescue, but since you've been so great through all of this; I've decided to let you have some light, and you can even take in a show" Cal said, turning on the lights.

Dani looked around and saw that she was in a room that looked like a steel box. The bed she was laying on was against one wall and a steel table which held 2 television sets and a little book was against the other wall. Noticing Dani eye the TVs, he walked over and turned them on. One of the monitors showed the living room and the other showed the front of the cabin, complete with Kyle, Glenn, Andy, and Richard.

"Here" Cal said, pulling the table from the wall to the bed. "Enjoy the show" he said maniacally, then took the book from the table and pulled a remote from his pocket. He pressed the button on the remote and the wall behind the bed, slid open to reveal the living room on the other side. He walked into the living room and put the book back on the bookcase causing the wall to slide back to its original position. The wall opened up again and Cal stuck his head in, "Oh, I almost forgot, these walls are sound proof, so don't try anything." He said then, the wall closed again. Dani saw Cal replace the book and lie on the couch, from the TV. She saw him pick up the phone from the in-table and dial a number.

* * *

"We should probably play this by the book" Andy said, as they stood outside the cabin waiting for back-up. "I'll call Cole and tell him to put a rush on a search warrant" he dialed Cole's cell phone number. 

"Good idea, I don't want him to get away on a technicality" Kyle said, before back-up arrived and his cell phone rang

"Brody" Kyle answered

"Bravo, Kyle, you found me in only half an hour"

"What do you mean, I found _you_; where's Dani?"

"Oh, don't worry, she's here too, you'll just have to find her" he said, then hung up

Less than 10 minutes later, Kyle's phone rang again

"What do you want, Greene?" Kyle answered hotly, expecting it to be Cal who called

"No Kyle, it's me" Dani said in a hushed voice

"Dani, where are you?" Kyle asked concerned

"I'm right in the cabin with him, I stole his cell phone when he wasn't looking" Dani said in a drowsy voice

"What did he do to you?" Kyle asked, hearing her voice

"I think he gave me a sedative; listen he locked me in a room behind the living room. The room has TV monitors that are hooked up to the front and the living room; I can see everything you are doing. When you get here, there's a bookcase right in front of you with the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe, take that book off and the wall should slide open" Dani explained, while her eyelids drooped closed and she disconnected the call

"Dani, Dani, try and stay awake; I'm coming, ok?" Kyle said, before the call disconnected

45 minutes later

"Sorry it took so long, but I got a search warrant and an arrest warrant" Cole said, getting out of his car and making his way toward Kyle and the others

"You're here now, let's do this" Kyle said. As soon as everyone was in position, a gunshot was heard. "Go, Go, Go" Kyle said prompting the demolition of the door and everyone to bust into the cabin.

* * *

**Hope U liked this chapter. Tell me what U think. **

**OPEN TO ALL SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS**

**TVCrazed**


	15. The Rescue

**Here's the much anticipated next chapter. Sorry its so short. ENJOY.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE at end of chapter.**

* * *

**_Last Time..._**

45 minutes later

"Sorry it took so long, but I got a search warrant and an arrest warrant" Cole said, getting out of his car and making his way toward Kyle and the others

"You're here now, let's do this" Kyle said. As soon as everyone was in position, a gunshot was heard. "Go, Go, Go" Kyle said prompting the demolition of the door and everyone to bust into the cabin.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Rescue**

As soon as the door was down, Kyle saw the wall slide close. As everyone spread out, Kyle immediately headed for the bookcase and threw all the books off. The wall slide open to reveal Cal pointing a gun at an already bleeding Dani.

"Put the gun down, NOW" Kyle ordered with his own gun aimed at Cal

"Now why would I want to do that, when I'm so close to fulfilling her dream of seeing her mother again; not to mention _my_ dream of making the rest of your life miserable? I'm getting a two-for-one deal her" Cal retorted, gripping the gun tighter and placing his finger on the trigger.

A loud bang rang throughout the house as a few men came in to check on Kyle. Seeing the scene, one officer ran to get the EMTs. Kyle sat by Dani holding the blood back as he heard her breaths become shallow.

The medics came and put Dani on a stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance along with Kyle and headed to the hospital, as Glenn, Richard, and Andy followed in Kyle's car. They made it to the hospital quickly, and they immediately rushed Dani into surgery, as the guys were directed to the waiting room.

"What happened to Cal?" Richard asked, breaking the reasonable silence that lingered in the waiting room

"Dead" Kyle said dryly, then stood and walked out the waiting room to see the almost fully-risen sun. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Prue's cell phone number

"Hello" Prue said, sleep evident in her voice

"It's Kyle; come down to Memorial"

"What happened?" Prue asked, now fully awake

"I'll tell you everything when you get here" Kyle answered, then hung up

"Phoebe, wake up" Prue said in a hushed tone

"What?" Phoebe whined

"Kyle just called, he wants us to meet him at the hospital" Prue explained, getting Phoebe's attention. "Come on"

"Wait, shouldn't we get Piper?" Phoebe asked as she put on her sneakers

"No, she should be here when Mel wakes up" Prue said, before she and Phoebe left for the hospital

Kyle was outside when Prue and Phoebe arrived. They automatically knew something was seriously wrong by Kyle's appearance.

"Kyle, what happened; did you find Dani?" Phoebe immediately asked when they were right in front of him

"Where's Piper?" Kyle asked, stalling a little

"We left her so she could stay with Mel's at Andy's" Prue answered. "What happened after we called?"

"Andy called for Cole and back-up to come; when back-up arrived my cell phone rang and it was Cal. He said Dani was there, but I would just have to find her, and then hung up. About 10 minutes later, my phone rang again, but this time it wasn't Cal; it was Dani. She said she was locked in a secret room behind a bookcase in the living room, and he had given her a sedative. And that there were TV monitors hooked up to cameras in the living room and the front of the cabin where I was. I guess she passed out because then, the phone disconnected. 45 minutes later, we were ready to go in, but before we bashed the door in, we heard gunshots and stormed in. I saw the bookcase slide close after a glimpse of Cal; I ran over to the bookcase and threw all the books off, even though Dani told me which book to take off. Cal's gun was aimed at Dani, whose chest was bleeding. I shot Cal dead and went over to Dani as someone got the paramedics and came here. They took her to surgery, to take the bullet out of her." Kyle finally finished and looked back to the girls who were flabbergasted at the mind-boggling information Kyle had just supplied.

* * *

**Here we go. U know what to do if you want more.**

**A/N: I almost forgot if you want to see any of Dani's sketches just tell me whose sketch you want and leave you E-Mail address in your review or just E-Mail me and I'll E-Mail you the sketch. Tell me what you think. THANKS. "Dani" never got a chance to make sketches of Tyler, Sam, Leo, Andy, or DJ. Just Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Mel, Jaylen, Jason, and Devan. **

**AS ALWAYS IDEAS WELCOME.**

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed **


	16. News on Dani

**Here's a short chapter. I had to post something, for whoever's STILL reading this.**

* * *

Piper looked around confused, until she remembered the events of the previous night. She turned over in the bed and saw Mel, Tyler, and Sam all asleep. She exited the room to find Jason and DJ on the floor, but non sign of Prue, Phoebe, or Leo. She went back into the bedroom to call Prue.

"Piper?" Leo called, startling her as he came out of the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know where Prue and Phoebe are?"

"I thought they were still asleep on the couch"

"They're not there now. Oh, god, what if he found us here and took Prue and Phoebe" Piper panicked

"We're all here, Piper, we would have heard something" Leo rationed. "Why don't you call their cell phones" he suggested

"Right, I was about to do that" Piper reminded herself, as she dialed Prue.

"Prue" Prue answered her cell phone

"Where are you?" Piper asked relieved, and somewhat angry

"Uh, we're on our way back"

"Well, where did you two go?"

"We'll tell you when we get back" Prue finished, then hung up

"Any word on Dani?" Leo asked, sitting on the bed

"Not that I know of, I'm hoping Prue and Phoebe know something" Piper said

10 minutes later, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo sat at the kitchen table.

"Where'd you guys go?" Piper asked

"Kyle called and told us to meet him at the hospital" Prue began, and relayed all the details of Kyle's encounter with Cal to Piper and Leo.

Just then, Tyler and Sam ran into the kitchen, halting the conversation.

"What's Mel doing here, Uncle Leo?" Sam asked

"Mel's just gonna stay here for a little while, ok?"

"Ok" she said, before leaving her brother that was looking for cereal, to go wake Mel up

"Uncle Leo, can I have 'Fruit Loops'?" Tyler asked, trying to reach the cereal box

"Sure" Leo answered, retrieving the box and then pouring it in 3 bowls for the kids, just as Sam came back with Mel

"Uncle Leo, can you take me to the park; I wanna play soccer and basketball" Tyler asked, eating his cereal

"Mommy, can you go too; I wanna play" Mel asked Piper, before Leo answered Tyler

"You cants play, you're a girl" Tyler said, shaking his head annoyingly at Mel

"So?" Both Mel and Sam asked defensively

"Girls cants play basketball or soccer" Tyler replied

"Yes, we can, Dani plays soccer" Mel defended

DJ and Jason awoke to the sound of the little kids bickering

"Girls cants play basketball or soccer, right Uncle Leo?" Tyler asked

"Girls can play anything boys play" Leo rationed

"No, theys cants play football 'cuz theys be crying like babies if they fall" Tyler countered

"No, we wouldn't" Sam defended

"Yes, yous would" Tyler retorted

"Mommy, where's Dani?" Mel asked, forgetting about Tyler and noticing Dani wasn't around.

Just then Prue's cell phone rang

"Hello" she answered

"She's out" Kyle said on the other end

"What have the doctors said" Prue asked, going into the other room and closing the door

"They said, the bullet missed her heart by less than an inch, but it did collapse her left lung and they were able to get it out. They said if the ambulance hadn't arrived here so quickly she would have bled to death

"So what's going on now?" Prue asked, trying to push away images of Dani dying

"They're putting her in a room now, and they said we should be able to see her in 10 minutes, immediate family only"

"Okay; thanks for calling"

"No problem, I gotta go. Bye." Kyle said and then hung up

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked Prue, when she saw her come from the room.

"Kyle," Prue answered. "Leo, can-," Prue started

"Come on, guys" Leo said, ushering Mel, Tyler, and Sam into the room

"What's going on?" Piper was the first to ask

"The doctors said the bullet just barely missed her heart, but it did collapse her left lung, luckily, they were able to get it out. They're putting her in a room now, and we should be able to see her in 10 minutes; but only immediate family" Prue explained, the last part addressed to Jason and DJ.

"What! No! That's not fair" Jason exclaimed

"I know, but it's the doctor's call and he's saying immediate family only"

"So what are we going to do about the kids" Phoebe asked

"I don't know, what do you think, Piper?"

"I think you guys should go and I'll stay with the kids"

"Are you sure, Piper, because I could stay and you go" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, I'm sure" Piper answered

"Ok, Phoebe we should leave in like 10 minutes" Prue proposed

"Ok" Phoebe agreed

* * *

**OK. That's the end of this chapter. Need help with a title. **

**The next few chapters are already written and shouldn't take long to upload, so if everything goes smoothly, there is bound to be another chapter in you guys' future shortly. THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT IS TO REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	17. Waking Up

Hey, guys. I decided to just go ahead and type it and not make you wait. So here it is.

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Waking Up**

In the other room the little kids were still arguing.

"My mommy and Leo says wes can plays" Mel argued

"Wells, your mommy is stupid" Tyler countered

"No she's nots" Mel yelled, getting angry at Tyler

"Yes, she is, dats why yous gots no daddy"

"Tyler," Leo exclaimed, shocked at what his nephew had said

"I. Hate. You" Mel screamed, kicking Tyler's leg with every word as tears streamed down her face

"Mel! Mel. Stop!" Leo yelled, pulling her away from Tyler and picking her up

"See, yous is a crybaby" Tyler said, rubbing his leg

"What's going on in here?" Piper asked, from the doorway

"Mel being a baby" Tyler answered

"Tyler go over there" Leo said authoritatively, pointing to a corner in the room. Tyler went to the corner and Mel jumped out of Leo's arms and ran to the bathroom and closed the door

"What happened?" Piper asked still not knowing

"Basically, they were arguing about girls playing sports and Tyler said something he shouldn't have and hurt her feelings so she got angry and started kicking him," Leo explained

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to her" Piper said, walking over to the bathroom, and then went in, closing the door behind her

Kyle walked down the hall to Dani's room, it was all the way at the end of the hall. He hesitated before he went in. Dani lied on the bed with machines surrounding her. She had a breathing tube down her throat and a chest tube coming from her chest. He sat in the chair beside the bed and took Dani's right hand in both of his. He sat at a loss for words, just listening to the sounds of the machines around the room.

"Dani…" he sighed, "this wasn't suppose to happen. You weren't suppose to get kidnapped, you weren't suppose to get shot." "This is all my fault, if I hadn't have come back you wouldn't be lying here, it would be me," Kyle said. "But when you wake up, I swear on Paige's life, that I'll protect you, I swear" Kyle looked at Dani's face to see her eyes fluttering open. "Dani?" Kyle called, as Dani looked around and saw that she was in the hospital.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; slow down," Kyle said as Dani tried to move and talk. "I'm gonna go get a doctor" Kyle added, gently pushing Dani back on to the bed before leaving the room

"Welcome back, we didn't expect you so soon" Dr. Williamson said following Kyle back into the room. "Ok, I'm gonna need you to take a deep breath on the count of 3, ok?" She said, receiving a nod from Dani. "1…2…3" she counted before she pulled the tube from Dani's throat. "How you feeling?" She asked, handing Dani a cup of water

"What happened?" Dani asked after taking a sip and trying to ignore the pain in her chest

"You got shot" Kyle answered

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, before I got in, he shot you"

"So, what happened to him?" Dani asked between breaths and laying down

"I killed him" Kyle answered

"Oh, ok; so when can I leave?"

"You're gonna be here a while" Dr. Williamson answered, finished checking Dani's vitals

"Oh, ok" Dani replied as her eyes closed and she drifted back to sleep

* * *

Okay. So if you haven't heard, I have a new story. Its called Bad News from the Future, and naturally it features Chris. If you wanna help, just E-mail me.So check it out. And again, if you wanna see Dani's sketches go to my profile page and click the homepage link, then click theAfter the Tragedy link. Character pics for Bad News from the Future are there too. 

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	18. The Cheer Up Plan and Grieving

Here's a new chapter. Dont forget to **review.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Cheer Up Plan andGrieving**

"Hey, Baby Girl," Piper said, sitting against wall next to Mel. "Why were you fighting with Tyler, I thought he was your friend?"

"I don't wants to be his friend" Mel answered as she pulled her knees closer to her body, wrapping her arms around and resting her head on them, looking up at Piper

"Why not?" Piper asked, following Mel's motions

"'Cuz I donts, likes him no more" Mel answered

"Why don't you like him?" Piper asked softly

"'Cuz he call me a crybaby an' he call yous stupid. I hate him." Mel said

"What else did he say?" Piper asked, sensing there was more to the story

When Mel didn't answer, Piper pulled Mel onto her lap

"You can tell me, Baby Girl" Piper encouraged

"Where's Dani?" Mel asked against Piper's shoulder, beginning to cry

"Tell me what Tyler said" Piper said, rubbing small circles on Mel's back

"H-He s-s-said I don't gots a d-daddy 'cuz yous stupid" Mel said crying hard

"Mel, remember what I said when Dani's daddy came? You don't need a daddy, because you have all of us" Piper tried

"I knows, Mommy, but whys don't I gots a daddy?" Mel asked

"Baby, it's hard to explain," Piper said

"Cans we still gos to da park?" Mel asked changing the subject

"Yeah, let's go" Piper answered, and they left the bathroom

"Leo?" Piper called, and he came after a few seconds. "I'm gonna take Mel to park, are you taking Sam and Tyler?"

"Uh…yeah" Leo answered

"Ok, we'll meet at the same spot in the park, I wanna stop by the manor and get some new clothes" Piper informed him

"Ok," Leo agreed, before he watched her leave the room. "Oh, and Piper?" He called to her, "I'm sorry that Tyler upset Mel"

"They're just kids" Piper said. "I'm gonna take Jason and DJ" Piper called back to him before leaving the apartment

* * *

Dani opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening. She saw Prue and Phoebe walk in, and sit in the chairs beside the bed. 

"Hey, how are you feeling" Phoebe asked

"Fine, I guess" Dani said in a whisper. "Where's Aunt Piper?"

"She thought she should stay with Mel" Prue answered

"Yeah," she said. "Does Mel know?" Both her aunts shook their heads 'no'. "My locket, I lost my locket" Dani state beginning to panic

"No, no, no; Jason has it, it fell off when you were kidnapped" Prue explained

"Where is he?"

"He's with Piper, they said 'immediate family only'" Phoebe said

"I just wanna be by myself for a while guys; is that okay?" Dani asked

"Yeah, sure; just rest, okay" Prue answered before she and Phoebe left the room

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked Prue, as they walked down the corridor

"I don't know; I don't think there's anything we can do," Prue replied as they were headed towards the car

"I know what we could do," Phoebe said when they were in the car

"What?" Prue asked

"You know how Dani draws?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, how'd you know about Dani's drawings?"

"I found one of her books, anyway, maybe we could frame them and hang them up around the room or something" Phoebe explained

"Dani suggested she could move into the basement, maybe we could do that, too" Prue brainstormed

"I like it" Phoebe said excitedly

"What do you think Piper'll say?" Prue asked

"She'll definitely say yes" Phoebe answered

* * *

At the Park 

Piper and Leo sat on the dugout bench watching Sam ready to hit the ball off the tee as Tyler and Mel stood in-field ready to get the ball.

"Hey, Leo are you okay?" Piper asked

"What?" Leo said, turning to Piper

"Okay; what's going on with you today?" Piper asked

"Nothing, can you watch Tyler and Sam for me. Andy's almost done with his shift, I'll send him by ok?" Leo asked, standing up from the bench

"Yeah, sure" Piper replied

"Thanks" Leo said before running off the his car

He took out his cell phone and called Andy

"Trudeau" Andy answered

"Andy, where are you?" Leo asked

"I'm leaving the police station, now, why?"

"The twins are at the park near your apartment, at the baseball fields" Leo said. "I'm gonna go do something, then I'm going to come back later" Leo explained

"Okay" Andy responded

"Thanks," Leo said. "I gotta go"

The Park-20 minutes later

"Hey, Piper," Andy greeted, coming up behind her

"Hey, Andy" she replied, giving him a hug

"How's Dani?" Andy asked, sitting next to her on the bench

"I haven't seen her yet, but I know she made it out of surgery fine" Piper answered. "What's up with Leo?"

"Leo's…today's a hard day for him" Andy said, not really sure what to say

"Why, what's today?" Piper asked

"Today would be…uh…his sister's 21st birthday" Andy finally said after much hesitation

"That's why he's been acting so weird"

"Yeah, he tries not to show his feelings in front of the twins, so he usually goes to the cemetery when I get off of work to watch them and he takes the day off so he can spend time with them and tuck them into bed. He always does this on her birthday and the day she died"

"So, they were really close" Piper commented

"Close? Try inseparable" Andy said, "Rachael and Leo meant everything to each other. Kinda like Tyler and Sam

"Uncle Andy" Same exclaimed when she saw him on the bench and ran to him

"Hey," Andy said, putting her on his lap

"Where's Uncle Leo?" She asked

"He had to go, but when he gets back, he's gonna spend the rest of the day with you, ok?"

"Ok, cans you play wif us?" She asked, as Piper's cell phone rang

Andy looked to Piper to see her nod and then answer her phone

"Hello?" Piper answered

"Hey, Piper" Phoebe said, "where are you?"

"I'm at the park with Tyler, Sam, Mel and Andy." "How's Dani?"

"Broken; she's just overwhelmed with everything that's happened in her life since Paige died" Phoebe empathized

"Well, that's expected" was Piper's only response

"We were thinking of doing something to cheer her up when she gets back to the Manor" Phoebe said

"Yeah, what'd you have in mind?" Piper asked

"Prue said that Dani proposed converting the basement into a bedroom" Phoebe pitched

"Sure, I think that's a great idea" Piper agreed, "keep me posted on Dani"

"Of course" Phoebe said

"Thanks, bye" Piper replied, and then hung up

* * *

So there's the end of that chapter. Hope u all liked it. 

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	19. Another Player in the Game

**Hey, guys. I'm finally back, sorry for the long wait. Just something to tide you guys over. Sorry in advance for some of the confusion the separator doesn't work. READ BOTTOM.**

**Chapter 19: Another Player in the Game**

At the Manor

"Piper said yes" Phoebe announced to Prue, who was in her own world, "Prue?"

"Huh?"

"I said, Piper said it's cool. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking" Prue answered. "If we're gonna design a room for Dani, I think we should head over to my place" Prue said, changing the subject

"Yeah, let's go" Phoebe said, dropping it, for now

At the Cemetery

Leo stopped in front of a tombstone, that read:

Rachael Samantha Elizabeth Wyatt

July 12, 1984- September 25, 2005

Incredibly missed mother, daughter,

Sister and friend

"Hey, Rach," Leo started, as he placed her favored pale pink rose in front of the tombstone. "Happy Birthday" he said, sitting on the ground. He sat there a while before he spoke again, "I wish you were here, Rach, you're missing everything, like Tyler and Sam's first day at kindergarten, they loved it. At first Sam was a little scared, but Tyler helped her. She looks exactly like you, Rach, it's like staring into a mirror.

Everything's going well. I even met someone, she owns P3, that club we went to on your 20th birthday. Her name's Piper Halliwell, we met at the hospital, the day before the twins' first day of kindergarten, and then we bumped into each other again when I was picking the kids up from school, her daughter's friends with the twins" Leo looked at his watch. "I gotta go. I love you" Leo got up and started walking back to his car, when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry" they both said at the same time

"Leo, hey, I was just going to try and find you. How've you been?" the guy asked

"What are you doing here, Charlie?" Leo exasperated

"I'm here to visit Rachael" he answered, holding up his own pink rose

"You just decided to pop in now?" Leo said

"No, I come here every year" Charlie said walking to Rachael's grave and placed the rose beside Leo's

"You come every year, and never once decided to check in on your kids?" Leo asked annoyed

"I wasn't sure when the right time was" Charlie said. "Can I see them?"

"You wanna see them now, after 5 years of their life" Leo exasperated. "The right time was 5 years ago" Leo said, before turning and walking away

"Leo, please," Charlie begged, running after Leo. "I just wanna be a part of their lives" he continued

"And how do I know that you won't just walk out of their lives once your finished playing baseball here" Leo said, facing Charlie

"That's not fair, Rachael practically threw me out. She insisted that I go play baseball, and she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer!" Charlie defended. "You knew how stubborn she could be"

"So you just left your pregnant girlfriend, because she let you. Nice." Leo retorted

"You know what, I can see that I'm not gonna win this battle, but I'm telling you, I wantto be a part of their lives now. Please, Leo. Rachael would want me to be in their lives"

"Fine." Leo said. "Follow me"

**So. That's the end of the chapter. Drop me a review. **

**A Bunch of Notes:**

**By the way: I have a relatively new fic, its called Bad News from the Fututre, if you haven't checked it out already, please do. I wanna know what you think of it.**

**I also have a vid online its a Piper and Chris vid. To check it out, go to my profile page and click the link at the bottom.**

**I'm already working on a sequel and I need some help. Songwriters specifically wanted, but I'm open to all help.**

**REVIEW. IDEAS WELCOME.**

**TVCrazed**


	20. A Plan is Formed

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I actually have no excuse. But its here now.**

**Quick Note: I know in the chapter before the last one I put it to be Leo's sister's 21st b-day but I meant 25th if you read the birth and death date, she died when she was 21. Sorry for the confusion. So here's the next chapter. Sorry its so short (I think, anyway)**

**ENJOY. AND LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**Chapter 20: A Plan is Formed **

"Hey, you haven't said a word since we got here" DJ said, as he walked into Jason's room

"What would you like me to say, my best friend is in the hospital with a gunshot wound, because I didn't fight hard enough for her. I'm never gonna let that happen again" Jason said

"Best friend? I think you mean to say girlfriend" DJ commented

"Okay, yeah, I want to say girlfriend, but I don't think she feels the same way"

"So, talk to her about it. What's the problem?"

"I don't think so" Jason said

"Why not?"

"Okay, let's say she does feel the same way, and we date for awhile, what if that doesn't work out and we break up. There goes our friendship," Jason said. "And if she doesn't feel the same way, things would just be too awkward"

"You forgot one scenario, the one where she feels the same and dating does work out. Your friendship's intact and you're both happy"

"It would never work" Jason said

"What do u mean 'it would never work', you have no idea if it would work" DJ said. "You wanna know what I think, I think your scared" he continued after a pause.

"Whatever" Jason said, getting up from his bed and going to look out the window.

"Your scared she's gonna reject you" DJ continued. "Tell me, I'm wrong, Jase"

"You're wrong. This has nothing to do with me being afraid of rejection" Jason replied

"Whatever, you have to tell yourself, Jase. Just think about my scenario" DJ said, before walking out of the room

Outside Jason and DJ's House

DJ took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Jay. Is Devan with you?…Great. You're at your house, right?…Okay, I'll be right over, I wanna run something past you guys" DJ said, then hung up

Jaylen's House- 20 minutes later

"Hey, what's up" Jay said as he answered the door and let DJ in

"Hey. Where's Devan?" DJ asked.

"In the kitchen, come on" Jay said, then they both walked into the kitchen

"Hey, DJ" Devan said

"Hey, Devan" DJ said back

"So, what's up?" Jay asked, as they all sat at the table

"What do you guys think about getting Dani and Jason together?"

"I don't-," Jay started, but was interrupted by Devan

"It's a great idea. We all know they like each other. Did you have something in mind?" Devan asked

"Yeah, well, I thought that maybe I could go to the hospital as Jason and talk to her, we are identical twins, after all" DJ said

"I like it," Devan commented

"Guys!" Jay said loud, to get their attention. "We can't do that"

"Why not?" Devan asked

"How about, because we'd be lying to Dani. Plus, we can't even get in to see her, immediate family only, remember?"

"I can get around that" DJ said, confidently

"We're just helping our friends get together. Dani'll thank us once she's with Jason" Devan said

"Who said she even wants to be with Jason?" Jay asked

"Are you kidding me? Have you ever watched them together. Plus, you're the one who said, and I quote, 'there's definitely a spark'" Devan rebutted

"I also said, I didn't think they would get together," Jay said back

"Exactly, so we're just gonna give them a push in the right direction" Devan said

"You're gonna do this regardless of what I think, aren't you?" Jay asked

Devan looked to DJ for confirmation, after he nodded, she turned back to Jay, "yeah, we are" she said

"Then, I can't stop you" Jay gave in

"Yes!" Devan and DJ said at the same time

"Let's do this" Devan said

"Let's go" DJ said, the three of them headed to the door

"You're actually coming with us, Jay?" DJ asked

"Yeah, I wanna see if this actually works" Jay said, locking the front door.

The three friends headed toward the hospital.

**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update the next chapter quicker. **

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	21. One Plan Foiled and New Discoveries

**Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: One Plan Foiled and New Discoveries**

_**Last Time:**_

_"You're actually coming with us, Jay?" DJ asked_

_"Yeah, I wanna see if this actually works" Jay said, locking the front door._

_The three friends headed toward the hospital.

* * *

_

Devan, Jay, and DJ, got to the hospital and everything went as planned, DJ got clearance to Dani's room, by saying he was Dani's brother.

When DJ got to Dani's room, he walked in to find Dani flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey," he greeted Dani

"Hey," Dani said not looking to the door

"How you been?"

"Good, considering" Dani said, finally looking to where DJ was. "What did you do to your hair?"

"Oh, I…um, thought I should change it"

* * *

**Meanwhile downstairs in the lobby**

"I can't believe that worked" Jay said

"I told you this would work" Devan gloated

"Really? Well, what did your plan say about that" Jay said gesturing to the person who came through the automatic doors

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Jason asked before Devan could say anything, Jay spoke up

"We just came to see if we could see Dani" Jay said. "We couldn't, but we did get the room number, it's 320"

"Thanks" Jason said, rushing off

"Wait. How are you gonna get in her room?" Devan asked, stopping him

"I'll just say I'm her brother" Jason answered, before heading to Dani's room

When Jason got to Dani's room, he heard voices from inside.

"What did yo do to your hair?" He heard Dani ask

'What?' Jason asked himself

Jason decided to take the plunge and walk into Dani's room.

"What are you doing her?" Jason asked, when he saw DJ in the room

"Uh…" DJ answered speechless

"Wait. What's going on here?" Dani asked

"This is my brother, DJ" Jason answered

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. So what are you doing here, DJ?"

"Just came to see this girl that's got you all…worried"

"Okay, whatever. How'd you two even get up here? I'm only suppose to have visits from immediate family only" Dani said

"Told 'em I was your brother" Jason and DJ said simultaneously

"Don't ever do that again. That's creepy" Dani said looking from one brother to the other

Jason sat near the foot of the bed, "so how are you feeling?" He asked her

"Like I wanna get out of this hospital" she answered. She looked to DJ, "have you noticed that everyone we hang out with name's begin with a 'D' or a 'J'?"

"Now that you mention it, I guess"

"That's weird" she commented. "So, who's bright idea was it for you to come and act like Jason?" She asked DJ

"I thought it would be funny, but Devan egged it on"

"And Jay didn't try to stop her?"

"Oh, he tried, but it was 2 against 1"

"Nice to know someone cares if I'm lied to" Dani commented

"I should go and tell them Jason busted me"

"Oh, they know, I saw them on my way up, Jay told me which room it was"

"Remind me to thank, Jay" Dani remarked

"Well, I still think I should go" he said headed for the door. "We'll talk later, Dani. Bye"

"Bye" Dani replied before he left

* * *

**Prue's Attic**

"So what are we looking for up here?" Phoebe asked

"Any thing we can put in Dani's new room from when she lived here with Paige" Prue answered

"I guess we know where Dani got her artistic talent" Phoebe said, while looking through the old boxes of Paige's, Prue never took out the attic

"What?" Pure said, standing from the box she was looking in

"Look" Phoebe said showing Prue a colored sketch of a baby girl sleeping. "Paige sketched this on Dani's 3rd birthday. We should frame this and put it up in Dani's room"

"I agree. If Dani's any indication, there should be more sketchbooks around here" Prue said

"So, what do you think we should do with the room?"

"I don't have an outline for the room, but I do have some ideas. What about you?"

"Yeah, same. I just feel bad for her, you know? Given everything after Paige died, now this"

"Yeah, I get it" Prue said, looking through some more boxes. "Hey, I think I found something" she announced, picking up the book and thumbing through it.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked

"It looks like Paige's diary" Prue answered, sitting on the floor next to Phoebe as they started reading it.

* * *

**Okay, guys. That's the end of this chapter. For anyone wondering about the whole Piper, Leo, Charlie situation, they'll be in the next chapter.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	22. Paige's Diary

**No your eyes are not deceiving you. This is an actual update to this story. I started college and that took up my time. Again I dont know when the next update for this will be because second semester starts in about 2 weeks but I will try to work on it during my free time. College is an update killer. But as always....**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Paige's Diary**

_**Last Time: In Prue's attic which was Paige's house before she died. Phoebe and Prue are looking for things to put in Dani's new room that they are setting up.**_

_"Yeah, I get it" Prue said, looking through some more boxes. "Hey, I think I found something" she announced, picking up the book and thumbing through it._

_"What is it?" Phoebe asked_

_"It looks like Paige's diary" Prue answered, sitting on the floor next to Phoebe as they started reading it._

**In Leo's Car**

"Where are you and the twins now?" Leo asked Andy on his cell phone.

"We're at your place. Piper went home with Mel."

"Great," Leo commented sarcastically. "You'll never guess who showed up at Rachel's grave."

"Who?" Andy asked.

"Charlie." Leo said.

"What?" Charlie Summit?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. He's following me in his car; we're on our way there."

"You're actually bringing him here to see the twins?"

"What was I suppose to do, Andy? Rachel wanted them to know him, and I made sure they did. So, now he wants to see them, what am I suppose to do?" Leo explained.

"I get what you're saying, Leo, but do you think it's wise to let them get attached to him?"

"I don't know" Leo admitted. "Listen, I want to go see Piper, so I'm going to drop off Charlie and be back in 20 minutes."

"So basically, you're gonna dump Charlie on me." Andy concluded.

"That's the plan. He's coming now" Leo said, and then hung up.

Leo told Charlie which house to go into and then drove off to the Manor.

* * *

**Manor**

Piper walked through the manor's doors carrying a sleeping Mel.

Piper went to Mel's room and laid her on the bed, and then left the room in search of her sisters.

"Prue, Phoebe," Piper called out, while searching their rooms. 'I guess they're not here,' Piper thought. Piper decided to follow Mel's lead and take a nap.

Not even 15 minutes later, Prue and Phoebe burst through the manor's doors. "Piper!" They both called out.

"What!" Piper exclaimed startled out of her sleep.

"We found something at Prue's house of Paige's," Phoebe said excitedly.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Her diary!" Phoebe squealed.

"Okay," Piper said having no idea where this was going.

"She knew."

"Who knew what?"

"Paige she knew." Phoebe said.

"Okay, Paige knew what?" Piper asked really not understanding what Phoebe was talking about.

"She knew about us, Piper," Phoebe said impatiently

"How?"

"Apparently, Mom gave Paige to a nun when she was born and told the nun to tell Paige, when she came looking for answers, that her name was Patty Halliwell." Prue explained, getting to talk for the first time since they walked through the house doors.

"It's all right here in her diary." Phoebe said. "It goes all the way back to before Dani was born, that's when she went to the nun to find out about her parents." Phoebe started to read from Paige's diary.

"Today I went to P3 after work; I finally got up the nerve to go see my sisters. I can't believe I have sisters. I wonder if they know about me, I don't think they do because if they did they'd be looking for me, right. Right? I saw Piper Halliwell, I remember seeing her picture in the paper, sitting in an alcove with, who I could only guess, were Prue and Phoebe Halliwell. They looked so close, like real sisters. I didn't belong there with them. I left. I can't believe I was such a coward. I just ran." Phoebe finished reading.

"I wish I could have known her." Phoebe said.

"Me too," Piper said before the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Prue said going to answer the door. "Leo, hi."

"Hey, Prue. Is Piper here?"

"Yeah. Piper, Leo's here for you." Prue backed away from the door and let Piper through.

"Hey, Leo. What's up?"

Leo looked behind Piper to see Prue and Phoebe. "Can we talk outside?"

"Uh…sure." Piper closed the door behind her. "What's up?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Sure, when?"

"Uh, how about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great," Piper said.

"Great," Leo said relieved. Then he looked at his watch. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye."

"Bye, Leo."

Leo turned and went down the front stairs, tripping on the middle one. He turned back to Piper and smiled. Piper smiled as she watched him go to his car. After he drove away, Piper went back inside. She found her sisters standing in the foyer.

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh, just all of it," Phoebe squealed and rushed up to Piper. "What are you going to wear? Where do you think he's going to take you? Wh-,"

"Phoebe, give Piper some breathing room and take a breath yourself," Prue cut off her rambling sister. "He really likes you, Piper."

"I like him, too." Piper smiled.

"I think we should be planning weddings," Phoebe said excitedly.

"_Weddings_, as in plural?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, one for Piper and Leo and one for you and Andy?"

"Me and Andy? He hasn't even asked me out yet?"

"Don't worry about it, Prue, he will and you two will get married. Trust me, I know these things."

"Really? So how come you don't have anyone to project marriage on?" Piper teased.

"Shut up." Phoebe playfully hit her. "I think we should go see Dani."

"Yeah. I'll get Mel and we can leave," Piper said before going upstairs to get Mel.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is done. Like I said before I don't know when I will be able to update again but I will try to get the next chapter up ASAHPfm (As soon as humanly possible...for me). I have no idea how the next chapter is gonna go down so ideas are welcome as always. This story kinda got away from what I was originally going to do but sometimes not according to plan is good lol :)**

**IDEAS WELCOME.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


End file.
